PPAII: Secretos Acordados
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: —Yo quiero darle también a oto-san el mejor regalo del planeta —¿Y qué es eso? .—¡Quiero regalarle un papá! ¿Podemos? ¡Di que sí! —Por supuesto que podemos, cariño. Encontraremos al papá de Oto-san. "Y Sakura no sabía que, esa pequeña e ingenua petición, iba a cambiar su vida y la de los demás para siempre" Continuación de Padre por Acuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La trama de esta historia es propiedad de mi anormal mente.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I**

**Promesas**

* * *

Qué nos paso que ya olvidamos los abrazos?

¿Que no confiamos en la gente?

¿Que la inocencia es la palabra más ausente?

* * *

**.**

_Comenzar una historia siempre es la parte más difícil a mi parecer, ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de iniciarla? _—_Había una vez... ó_ —_Hace mucho tiempo..._ _realmente hay miles de maneras de empezar a contar una historia. Yo creo, en lo personal, que la mejor forma de empezar a contar las cosas es, simplemente, de la manera que dicte tu corazón. _

_Años atrás yo misma me hubiera reído de palabras sentimentalistas como estas pero, aprendí. _

_Aprendí que las palabras sentimentalistas son muchas veces la clave de todo. Un "Lo siento" "Gracias" "Te quiero" y muchas más son tan importantes como pensar que no lo son._

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo misma me hubiera reído de eso._

_La vida nos hace aprender y, muchas veces, de las maneras que consideramos más injustas. Y no lo son. Cuando piensas con claridad te das cuenta que no lo son. Y de eso quiero hablar. Quiero relatar todos esos sucesos que, como familia, como amigos, como conocidos, nos ayudaron a madurar poco a poco._

_Y quizás, al final, comprendas que la vida no es tan mala como la pintan, es difícil, pero no mala. Las cosas felices pueden desaparecer pronto, con una sencilla acción pero igualmente puedes recuperarla tras mucho esfuerzo y atesorarla para siempre. Al menos sé que hoy, nosotros lo hacemos._

_Contaré, en estas muchas líneas, como todo comenzó a pasar y quizás también nosotros nos demos cuenta de lo que hicimos mal, lo que no y lo que sí debimos de hacer. _

_Recuerdo –remontándome a mis memorias más borrosas, por supuesto- que todo comenzó hace algunos años atrás._

_Yo era más joven también. Todos lo eran. Y muy felices también, hasta entonces._

_Recuerdo que todo comenzó una tarde. Una dulce tarde del mes de marzo..._

_._

* * *

**Mansión Uchiha. 4 años después.**

* * *

**.**

— Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Elie, feliz cumpleaños a ti.

Aplausos se escucharon inundar el gran patio de la mansión, adornado con miles de globos, sillas, mesitas, juegos inflables, y un gran cartel que ponía: "Felicidades, Elie-chan" con colores realmente vivos y atrayentes.

Tras unos felicidades más, se escucharon las voces a coro de "—Sopla las velitas —"

En una gran mesa, con cientos de regalos en ella y muchas personas alrededor estaba el tradicional pastel de cumpleaños, de forma rectangular y del justo tamaño como para alimentar a poco más de 30 niños amantes del pastel.

La pequeña festejada cerró los ojos mientras sonreía pidiendo su deseo y, tras unos segundos, los abrió de nuevo soplando con muchas ganas su pastel de cumpleaños. Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

Cuando el humo se disipo, se dejó ver con claridad a la bonita festejada. Ahí estaba ella. Con su hermoso cabello color azabache tomado en dos pequeñas colitas por dos listones rojos –uno en cada lado- y un curioso fleco llegando hasta el inicio de sus cejas. Sus preciosos ojos verdes brillaban de la emoción. Su piel tan clara como la leche hacia resaltar sus encantadas pupilas. Un vestido de manda corta color rojo y con una cinta negra haciendo una división la hacían ver aun más curiosa de lo que ya era. Sonriendo feliz.

La feliz cumpleañera, Elie Uchiha.

— Eso es, amor —Sakura besó a su hija en la mejilla. —Creo que es hora de partir el pastel. Sasuke, ¿Trajiste el cuchillo?

El pelinegro, que estaba al otro lado de la pequeña movió la cabeza negativamente.

— ¿No lo sacaste tú?

— Si te pregunto por él, es porque obviamente no lo saqué yo.

— Er... Oka-san —La pequeña Elie tiró de la blusa de su madre — Creo que no podremos cortar el pastel.

La pareja Uchiha miró hacia donde su hija miraba y, efectivamente, las velitas del pastel volvieron a prenderse. Los niños presentes soltaron una exclamación, divertidos.

— Ne, Elie-Chan, No soplaste con fuerza —Dijo Ryuji Uzumaki. A sus cinco años era un rubio de ojos azules muy vivaz. Hiperactivo, es lo que decían todos cuando mencionaban al primogénito Uzumaki no había un segundo en el que no estuviera calmado y en el que su ruidosa voz se escuchara callar. De tal palo, tal astilla. El pequeño señalo las velas, riendo.

La festejada volvió a soplar las velas consiguiendo apagarlas. Sonrió orgullosa.

— ¡Eso es, Elie! —Aplaudió Daisuke Nara. Su cabello corto negro con pequeñas puntas rubias se movía con el viento y sus bonitos ojos azul marino brillaron entusiasmados, Sí Ryuji era hiperactivo, Daisuke era su complemento y todo un as para el desastre. — Ahora sí, ¡A comer!

Su hermana le dio un golpe en la cabeza, del cual el pequeño no tardó en quejarse.

— No seas desesperado, tonto —Exclamó Mitsuko. Cabello negro con mismas puntas rubias y ojos iguales a los de su hermano, la melliza de Dai era todo lo contrario a él. Serena, madura para sus cortos cinco años y la encargada de hacer entrar en cintura a su mellizo como toda hermana mayor (aunque fuera por cinco minutos)

— ¡Kya! ¡Las velas se encienden de nuevo! —Los ojos chocolate de Avril Hyuuga brillaron de emoción y tiró de cabello castaño amarrado en dos trenzas. Con ocho años –y siendo la mayor del grupo- era toda una niña alegre y vivaz, líder nata y niñera al mismo tiempo.

— Increíble —Susurró Taichi, con sus hermosos ojos miel brillando con sorpresa. Seis años ya tenía y era todo un niño con chispa interna, risueño por naturaleza y caballero por aprendizaje.

— ¿¡Pero qué...!? —Sakura apagó las velas pero estas volvieron a prenderse. Ante la diversión de las velitas, todos los niños empezaron a soplar junto con Elie pero más era lo que tardaban en juntar aire y estás acababa prendiéndose nuevamente.

Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Ves _teme_? Ya te lo había dicho yo. Estas velas iban a ser un éxito.

La vena de Sakura comenzó a expandirse.

— Uchiha Sasuke... te dije claramente que nada de cosas como estás.

El Uchiha alzó una ceja.

— A mi no me veas, fue el _Dobe_ el que las compró.

— ¡Tío Naruto! —Exclamó Elie — Ya gastamos todo nuestro aire. ¡No comerás pastel!

— ¿¡Que cosa!? —La boca del rubio estaba abierta a más no poder.

Todos los adultos comenzaron a reír.

— Mala suerte, Naruto —Dijo Temari — Por niño malo, no comerás pastel.

— Oh, vamos, Elie-Chan...

— No, Tío Naruto.

— Teme, dile a tu hija que no sea cruel conmigo.

— Lo siento —Se encogió de hombros sonriendo de forma maliciosa — Elie es la festejada aquí, sus deseos son ordenes.

— ¡Muy bien! —Dijo Sakura — ¿Quién quiere su rebanada de pastel?

— ¡Yooo! —Gritaron a coro todos los niños entusiasmados y brincando.

— No, Naruto. Tu no —Reprochó Sakura ante la mirada esperanzadora de su amigo — Bien, pero para eso todos tienen que ser niños buenos e ir a sentarse ¿De acuerdo?

Todos los pequeños gritaron de emoción y corrieron a sentarse en las pequeñas mesas de plástico que había para eso, muy de cerca, los padres los siguieron sentándose en las mesas más grandes para los adultos. Los únicos que quedaron en la mesa eran las Kunoichis y los Shinobis.

— Tranquilízate, Naruto-Kun —Consolaba Hinata a su marido cargando en brazos a Hikari Uzumaki, su pequeña hija de tres años. De cabello rubio y ojos aperlados. Más calmada que su hermano mayor pero no por ello lo suficientemente tranquila para no darle dolor de cabeza a sus padres.

— ¡Pero mi pedazo de pastel!

— Puedes pedirle un poco a Ryu-Chan.

La sonrisa del Uzumaki se iluminó y se alejó corriendo hasta donde estaba su pequeño hijo.

— Cielos, a veces me pregunto si no tienes tres hijos en lugar de dos, Hinata —Dijo Ten-Ten sonriendo.

— Yo me pregunto lo mismo.

El grupo de amigos comenzó a reír. Por más que pasaran los años una cosa es segura, Naruto seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

— ¡Sugus! —Pronunció Elie emocionada mientras de un brinco saltó de la sillita en la que estaba parada corriendo hacia la puerta que daba al jardín.

— ¡Cuidado, Elie! —Gritó Sakura ante la forma brusca en la que salió disparada — Esta niña es terrible.

— Me pregunto, ¿A quién se parecerá? —Dijo Sasuke, abrazándola por detrás.

La pequeña Uchiha corrió entusiasmada hacia Mikoto, quien llevaba en brazos a una pequeña de tres años, de cabello rosa y ojos como el carbón. Con sus peñas manitas se restregaba los ojos. De la mano libre de su abuela, un pequeño de la misma edad de cabello azabache igualmente se restregaba sus ojos negros y soltaba un involuntario bostezo.

— ¡Los Sugus despertaron! —Elie daba brinquitos mientras la niña estiraba sus brazos intentando alcanzarla y el pequeño se aferraba a las piernas de su hermana mayor. Cualquiera podía notar que Elie amaba a morir a sus hermanos menores, los llamaba los Sugus, porque decía que no podían pasar más de cinco minutos separados entre sí y de igual manera se aferraban a ella a morir. Eran como chicles pegajosos, unos Sugus.

— Pero miren quienes decidieron acompañarnos —Dijo Sakura mientras ella y Sasuke se acercaban. Los demás habían ido a tomar asiento mientras unos meseros vestidos muy alegremente repartían las rebanadas de pastel. — Aunque parece que no han terminado de despertar. ¿Verdad, Koichi, Minagawa? —Sakura tomó en brazos a su hijo mientras Sasuke alzaba a la pequeña en los suyos.

— Parece ser que su siesta terminó —Exclamó Mikoto Uchiha. A lo largo de los años su relación con su nuera había mejorado demasiado. Había tenido que tragarse su orgullo y admitir que esa chica que llegó como la esposa de su hijo y su pequeña de unos meses había ganado su corazón. Y ahora que tenía a sus pequeños nietos, más aún.

— Gracias por ir a verlos, mamá —Sasuke sonrió. Y qué decir de la relación madre-hijo. Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo.

— No es nada. Me encanta estar con ellos.

— Los Sugus no podían perderse mi fiesta de cumpleaños —Dijo Elie con orgullo— Si no, no les tocaba romper la piñata y cero dulces.

— ¡Dulces! —Exclamaron los mellizos al unísono, como muchas veces acostumbraban a hacer.

— Piñata, Lie-chan —Dijo Minagawa sonriendo— ¡Quiero pegarle!

— No todavía no —Contestó la pelinegra— Tenemos que esperar a los demás —Elie miró a sus padres— ¿El tío Itachi si vendrá?

— Por supuesto que sí, cariño —Sakura le revolvió el cabello y alzó la vista al escuchar un ruido— Y hablando de eso.

La puerta del patio se abrió mientras Itachi pasaba por ella y la sostenía con uno de sus brazos libres para que su familia pasara, llevaba recostada sobre su hombro el pequeño cuerpo de una niña de cabello largo color negro azabache y con la cara oculta contra su hombro. Alexis, tan radiante como siempre, entró tomando de una mano a Odín, con casi cinco años, su cabello rubio despeinado, sus ojos negros brillantes y una sonrisa en el rostro como de quién ha hecho una travesura y todavía está orgulloso de haberlo hecho. Quien conociera a Odín, sabía que eso tenía casi un 90% de haber pasado en realidad, despierto como él solo el segundo hijo Uchiha-Uzumaki era todo un desastre con dos piernas. En la otra mano iba Andromeda con su largo cabello suelto y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hermano, la primogénita de la familia era madura para su edad pero no por ello dejaba de tener los genes hiperactivos Uzumaki fluyendo por sus venas y todos sabían que, cuando las ideas de su mellizo le parecían divertidas, no tardaba en formar parte de ellas.

A lado de la pequeña y caminando como si independiente fuera, un niño de cabello negro y despiertos ojos verdes llevaba un andar pausado y dos manitas estaban entretenidas en sostener una gran paleta. Asuke Uchiha-Uzumaki era el tercero en la línea familiar y, como demostrando que la sangre Uchiha predominaba en sus venas (y no solo físicamente hablando) era un niño de diez años atrapado en un cuerpo de cuatro. Tranquilo, sensato y con una sonrisa que derretiría a todas las madres del mundo.

— Ya llego el alma de la fiesta —Anunció Itachi sonriendo y revolviéndole el cabello a Elie— Felicidades, chisa. —La pequeña sonrió.

— Arigato, Tío Itachi —Dirigió su mirada al pequeño bulto sobre el hombro de su tío— ¿Está bien, Su-Su?

Itachi se colocó en cuclillas permitiendo que la cabeza de su hija quedara en dirección de su sobrina. Sonrió tranquilamente antes de contestarle.

— Lo estará en cuanto se le pase el efecto del medicamento.

La pequeña abrió sus ojos lentamente y sonrió con algo de debilidad a su prima.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Li-Li —Dijo en un débil susurro.

Elie le sonrió y tomó su mano.

— Arigato.

Asuka Uchiha-Uzumaki era la menor de la familia y la melliza de Asuke, con casi cuatro años era una pequeña muy inteligente, calmada, y con una sonrisa maravillosa, pese a su corta edad no podía divertirse como los demás niños ni llevar una vida normal. A las pocas horas del nacimiento de los mellizos, sabían que algo había mal con la más pequeña y luego de extenuantes exámenes médicos diagnosticaron a la pequeña con Estenosis Aórtica, un problema en la válvula de su corazón por lo que fue sometida a cirugía para reemplazarla marcando así su vida con medicamentos, limitaciones, cuidados y más visitas al hospital que al parque. Aún así, la pequeña era dulce, risueña y con una valentía enorme.

— ¡Dulces! —Repitieron los mellizos Uchiha-Haruno entre sonrisas.

— De acuerdo —Dijo Sakura bajando a su hija de sus brazos— Vayan a buscar a los demás para poder golpear la piñata.

Los pequeños soltaron chillidos de emoción y salieron corriendo seguidos de cerca de los sus rubios primos mientras los adultos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba el resto del grupo cuyos hijos tampoco lo pensaron mucho en salir corriendo a por la piñata y los dulces. Solamente Elie y Asuke se quedaron con ellos.

Unos segundos después de saludar al matrimonio recién llegado, Alexis miró a su hijo quien, como un soldadito, no se movía de lado de su padre.

— Cariño, ¿No quieres ir a romper la piñata?

Asuke apretó los labios y frunció el ceño como debatiendo si debía hablar o no. Ante su indecisión, Elie decidió explicar lo que sucedía.

— Suke-Chan no quiere ir sin Su-Su. Y yo tampoco.

El matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki se miro con algo de compresión y angustia en su rostro. Alexis acarició la mejilla de su pequeño.

— Tu hermanita necesita descansar un poco, ¿Lo sabes, no? —Asuke asintió— Y se pondrá triste si sabe que no estás divirtiéndote. Y tú también, Elie-chan.

— Pero... —Susurraron ambos ante la horrible idea de divertirse sin la pequeña. Para nadie era un secreto que no había hermanos más unidos que Asuke y Asuka y que no había mejor amiga en el mundo para Elie que su pequeña prima.

— Vayan —Susurró Asuka, removiéndose en brazos de Itachi quien, al verla despierta de nuevo, la sentó en su regazo. — Yo iré después, lo prometo.

— ¿De verdad, Su-Su?

Asuka sonrió y asintió muchas veces, por si les quedaba duda. Y con la promesa de la pequeña, Elie tomó de la mano a su primo y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el pequeño círculo de niños que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de Mikoto quien sostenía la piñata con ayuda de uno de los meseros. Cuando los vio lejos de su visión, Asuka se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre relajando su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos.

Alexis la miró y no pudo evitar suspirar.

— ¿Cómo les fue hoy? —Preguntó Sakura mirando con amor a su preciosa sobrina, la misma que ella había ayudado a nacer y cuyo terrible diagnostico había tenía la infortuna de comunicar, aunque ahora el caso había sido trasladado a Takuya Yukimi quien también era pediatra puesto que Sakura era solo obstetra y solo pudo ser su doctora durante el primer año de su vida.

— No fue un buen día —Contestó Itachi mirando a su cuñada— Mientras estábamos en las clases de natación de los gemelos se desmayó y tenía dificultades para respirar, por suerte hoy le tocaba su chequeo médico así que le administraron varias dosis de medicamento por eso está así.

Sakura miró con comprensión y no tenía que voltear para adivinar que la mirada de todo el grupo de amigos estaba sobre la pequeña.

— ¿Qué dijo Yukimi-Sensei? —Preguntó Hinata acercándose para sentarse a un lado de Itachi y acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña.

— Pues, el tío Takuya revisó los resultados de los exámenes que le mandó a hacer —Contestó Itachi— y todo parece indicar que tendrán que someterla a cirugía para sustituirle la válvula en seis meses.

— Pero Asuka-chan es fuerte. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verán. ¡Dattebayo! —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba por los hombros a su hermana.

— Extrañamente, Naruto tiene razón —Dijo Temari— Asuka estará bien.

— Sí... ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que extrañamente? ¡Yo siempre tengo razón!

— ¿Debemos recordarte el porqué casi no comes pastel, Dobe? Acéptalo, la incubadora te afectó al nacer.

— ¡Tú, bastardo!

El grupo comenzó a reír aliviando con ello la tensión provocada hasta hace unos minutos, cuando por fin las risas se calmaron y Naruto quedó regañado en la esquina por su esposa quien, nuevamente, hizo que le quitaran el pastel de sus manos, Ten-Ten examinó al grupo y se sobresaltó un poco.

— Oigan, ¿Y donde están Gaara y Tsuki? ¿Y Kankuro y Sara?

Temari terminó de llevarse un pedazo de pastel a la boca y la miró.

— Pues Kankuro se quedó con Sara en casa —Dijo mencionando a la esposa de su hermano, tras varias picadas de flor en flor y tras un periodo de relaciones sin compromisos, Kankuro conoció a Sara en el hospital donde Sakura trabaja, era apenas una enfermera en prácticas pero quedó tan prendado a ella que al año ya le había pedido matrimonio y ahora estaban a punto de cumplir su tercer aniversario— A Azu le están empezando a salir los dientes —Sonrió al recordar a su preciosa sobrina de cinco meses— y al parecer tuvo un poco de fiebre en la madrugada así que Kankuro prefirió quedarse Sara le dijo que era normal pero, ya saben, mi hermano es un histérico con su polluela.

Neji sonrió.

— ¿Quién diría eso del libertino Kankuro? Es un padre que roza en la locura, pobre.

Ten-Ten le dio un golpe en las costillas.

— Lo dice el hombre que llevó a su hija corriendo al hospital a las dos de la madrugada por unos simples cólicos.

El grupo volvió a reír al ver a Neji más rojo que un tomate.

— ¿Y Gaara y Tsuki? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras acariciaba distraídamente la rodilla de su esposa— ¿Otro padre histérico?

— ¡ojala! —Respondió Temari— Sí, están histéricos, pero solo Gaara y no por su hija. Tsuki ha entrado en esa faceta en la que Gaara tiene que levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana por fresas con crema.

Los hombres ahí presentes sintieron un escalofrío al saber de lo que la rubia hablaba. Las mujeres solo sonrieron con comprensión.

* * *

.

— ¡Yo voy primero! ¡Yo, Yo! —Gritaba Koichi mientras tiraba del vestido de su abuela y daba saltos de júbilo.

— No, Ichi. Primero tiene que ir tu hermana, ella es la festejada —Explicó Mikoto con una sonrisa— Ahora todos hagan una fila para partir la piñata.

Los niños obedecieron haciendo una fila de niñas y otra de niños mientras la matriarca Uchiha le entregaba a su nieta mayor un colorido palo envuelto en celofán para que le pegara a la piñata, a una distancia considerable, Hanabi, la hermanita de Hinata tomaba fotos con una cámara profesional.

En la fila de los niños, uno de ellos miraba distraídamente hacia la mesa de sus padres y se mordía el labio con desesperación.

— Si sigues con ello te saldrá sangre y Ryuji se pondrá histérico y luego se desmayará —Dijo Odín entre risas— Como la vez que se cortó el dedo y corrió como niña alrededor de la mesa.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Y había mucha sangre, temí por mi vida!

— ¡Excusa!

Ambos rubios se sometieron en una discusión solo para ellos mientras el pelinegro seguía mirando hacía la misma dirección.

— ¿Estás preocupado por Asuka-chan?

Asuke desvió la mirada y observó a su interlocutor, con esos sorprendentes ojos color miel, Taichi lo miraba con comprensión y preocupación. A pesar de los dos años de diferencia que había entre los mellizos y el Hyuuga, por alguna extraña razón se llevaban muy bien y más de una vez todos había notado que la caballería del castaño crecía aún más en presencia de la melliza de Asuke.

— Sí.

— ¿Estará ella bien?

— No lo sé —Respondió al tiempo que ambos miraban en dirección de la pequeña, Asuka se encontraba despertando en esos momentos y se baja de brazos de su padre para ir hacía Sakura y Sasuke éste último sentándola en su regazo y Sakura apoyando sus pequeñas piernas sobre el de ella.

— Descuida, Asuka-chan es fuerte. Tú lo sabes, ¿No?

— Es que... no quiero que le pase nada.

— Ni tú ni nadie, créeme. Ella estará bien.

— ¿Puedes prometer eso?

— Por supuesto, lo prometo.

* * *

.

— ¡Pero qué maldito calor hace!

Una Tsuki muy embarazada de siete meses se acercaba a la mesa del brazo de Gaara su, como no, marido desde hace cuatro años. La señora de No Sabaku se dejó caer en un pequeño sofá acariciando su panza mientras acercaba el pequeño ventilador que llevaba en la mano, Gaara tomó asiento junto a ella.

— ¡Mamá, no debes decir malas palabras! ¡Bebé-chan las escucha!

Los adultos observaron entre sonrisas divertidas a la primogénita del matrimonio. Himawari No Sabaku-Uchiha, de cuatro años de edad, miraba a su madre con las mejillas infladas y coloreadas de color rojo, sus ojos negros brillaban con reproche y, al mismo tiempo, se colocaba hacia atrás una de sus trenzas hechas con su hermoso cabello pelirrojo.

— Oh, cariño. Bebé-chan entiende que mamá se muere de calor —Explicó Tsuki dándole ligeros golpecitos a su vientre— Se buena y consíguele a mami un raspado, ¿Sí?

Himawari bufó y colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

— Tienes que poner 10 yenes en la lata de castigo —Reprochó antes de darse medía vuelta e ir hacia donde los demás niños.

Tsuki chasqueó la lengua.

— No sé de dónde ha sacado ese carácter tan mandón.

Itachi soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Enserio tenemos que explicarte?

Tsuki le sacó el dedo de en medio antes de seguir abanicándose con una mano y acercar con otra su mini-ventilador.

— ¿Qué es eso de la lata de castigo? —Preguntó Shikamaru antes de que Tsuki decidiera pelear con su primo.

La embarazada bufó exactamente como su hija.

— Una estúpida idea de mi señor esposo.

Gaara rió antes de explicar.

— Es solo una manera de que Tsuki pueda expresarse libremente y que Himawari no piense que está bien expresarse de esa forma, por cada mala palabra que alguien de nosotros diga tiene que colocar 10 yenes en la lata.

Tsuki ahogó un gemido.

— ¡Estoy quedando pobre!

— Eso o darle un mal ejemplo a tu hija —Dijo Alexis riendo— Que suerte que a Itachi no se le ocurrió, se hubiera vuelto un hombre más rico y en poco tiempo.

— ¡Calla! Lo mejor es cambiar de conversación —Pidió Sakura— No hay que darle ideas a los señores aquí presentes.

— ¡No nos digas que ya van por el cuarto!

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Lexi! —Contestó la pelirrosa realmente sonrojada— Con estos tres diablitos estamos perfectamente —Dijo entrelazando su mano con la de su marido.

— ¿No piensan seguir agrandando la familia? —Preguntó Ten-Ten.

Sasuke se estiró con cuidado para no despertar a Asuka y sonrió con picardía.

— Por mí no hay problema —Miró a Sakura y le guiñó un ojo— ¿Qué dices, cariño? ¿Agrandamos a la familia esta noche?

Todos rieron al ver a Sakura sonrojarse de pies a cabeza y darle un ligero golpe a Sasuke en la cabeza.

— ¡Uchiha!

Asuka decidió que ese era el momento de despertar y salvó a su tía de un bombardeo de bromas que seguramente todos estaban a punto de hacer. La pequeña se removió en los brazos de su tío y con la ayuda de Sasuke se sentó, tallándose los ojos.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Sí, Tío. Gracias.

Con cuidado la colocó en el suelo y Asuka se arregló algunas arrugas de su overol-short. Miró en dirección a sus padres y sonrió.

— ¿Puedo ir con los demás?

— Solamente si te sientes bien.

Ella asintió.

— Me siento bien.

Alexis sonrió.

— Entonces ve, si te sientes mal dile a tus hermanos, ¿De acuerdo?

Asuka asintió hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo con un calmado caminar.

— Yo también quiero que mis hijos sean igual de educados —Comentó Temari entre un suspiro— A penas y puedo lograr que los mellizos den los buenos días todas las mañanas.

— Todo depende de la educación y los genes familiares —Dijo Alexis inflando el pecho de orgullo— Soy una excelente madre, ¿Eh?

— Pues solamente a la mitad que los gemelos no son precisamente unos ángeles educados —Dijo Sasuke— son todos unos Uzumaki.

— ¡Oye! —Protestaron ambos rubios.

Y las risas volvieron.

* * *

.

Los niños peleaban a capa y espada por recoger dulces y meterlos en sus bolsas, se empujaban, robaban dulces de otros pero sobretodo lo hacían entre risas de júbilo y diversión, cuando por fin los dulces se acabaron todos se pusieron de pie sacudiéndose sus ropas y revisando cuantos habían podido conseguir. Unos se fueron corriendo hasta sus padres para enseñarles el fruto de su motín y otros, como ese pequeño grupo de la festejada hacían un círculo e intercambiaban algunos de sus dulces.

Concentrados estaban hasta que la pequeña Asuka se acercó al grupo con una ligera sonrisa.

— Hola.

— ¡Su-Su! —Exclamaron llamándola por aquel apodo autoría de Asuke y quien, amablemente, permitía que todos usaran. La primogénita de Sasuke y Sakura se acercó a su prima y la envolvió en un abrazo para luego mirarla con sus ojos verdes brillantes.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Asuka asintió y giró a otro lado al ver que su mellizo sonría a más no poder.

— Mira Su-Su recogí dulces para ti, también.

— ¡Son muchos! Gracias Sukki.

— Oigan, juguemos a algo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a los juegos inflables? —Propuso Daisuke— ¡El último es un huevo podrido!

— ¡A la cargaaaaa! —Gritó Koichi tomando de la mano a Minagawa mientras los demás niños los imitaban y salían corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Asuke, Elie y Taichi esperaron un poco sabiendo que Asuka no podría unirse a esa carrera de gritos y agitaciones. Asuke tomó de la mano a su hermanita y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar despacio en dirección a los juegos.

A medida que caminaban, Asuka agarro con fuerza el pequeño corazón de plástico que colgaba de su cuello y en el cual iban guardadas las pastillas que acompañaban su vida. Suspiró y miró los grandes juegos inflables que se alzaban con majestuosidad frente a ellos.

— Vamos a la alberca de pelotas, pequeña damisela —Dijo Taichi sonriéndole— Prometo sostenerte antes de que te hundas.

Asuka se sonrojó y Elie soltó una risa.

— Se parecen a mis papás cuando están juntitos y viéndose con cariño.

Asuke frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su prima.

— No quiero que la veas con cariño, Tai —Demandó el pelinegro— Nadie puede ver con cariño a mi hermana, solo papá, Nii-san y yo.

— ¿Y a ti quién te dijo eso? —Exigió saber Elie.

— Obvio, ¡Mi papá!

* * *

.

Sakura se dirigía hacia la cocina de la casa en compañía de sus amigas, algunas de las botanas se habían acabado así que todas se habían ofrecido a ayudarla para preparar las bandejas, cuando llegaron estaban hundida en un mar de risas por algún chiste que Temari había contado.

— Te quedó increíble la fiesta, Saku —Dijo Ten-Ten mientras sacaba unos trastes del refri.

— Sí quieres alabar a alguien, estás con la persona equivocada —Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa— Quién planeo todo fue Sasuke.

Las mujeres la miraron sorprendidas, claro, a excepción de Alexis quién viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Sakura estaba al tanto de todo. Ambas parejas vivían en la misma casa que era lo suficientemente grande y con bastantes habitaciones como para que las dos familias vivieran teniendo cada una su propia intimidad.

— ¿Sasuke planeó todo esto? —Preguntó Tsuki soltando un silbido.

— Sí. Empezó desde hace casi un año, dijo que quería que el cumpleaños número cinco de Elie fuera inolvidable para ella.

— Bueno, no sé porque nos sorprendemos tanto —Dijo Temari— Para nadie es un secreto que el amor que siente Sasuke por su hija se le sale hasta por los ojos.

— Sí, Sasuke es el mejor padre —Contestó Sakura— Elie y yo fuimos afortunadas de que entrara en nuestras vidas.

Un profundo silencio se instaló en la atmosfera y cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca con las manos, a la única a la que había contado el secreto era a Alexis quien más que su cuñada era como una hermana mayor, pero sus demás amigas no lo sabían, ni siquiera los chicos bueno solo Itachi pero a él se lo había contado desde el primer día que se vieron nuevamente.

— Saku... ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho? —Preguntó Hinata con el ceño fruncido

Sakura suspiró y se dejó caer en un banquito.

— Tendré que contarles desde el principio, el por qué Sasuke y yo nos casamos...

* * *

.

Elie rió por última vez al ver a su primo Asuke hundir a Taichi en el mar de pelotas. Todo había tan rápido y divertido que tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas de tanta risa. Asuka se había pasado a resbalar al pisar una pelota y antes de que pudiera caerse, el castaño la sostuvo de su pequeña cintura y la sentó no sin antes tomarle la mano y depositar un beso provocando el inevitable sonrojo y una sonrisa nerviosa en la pelinegra.

Asuke no lo dudó y apenas lo vio se abalanzó sobre el castaño iniciando una pelea. A los pocos segundos los demás se dieron cuenta del espectáculo, él primero en saltar desde el piso superior con ayuda del pequeño aparato de rapel y dejarse caer en la piscina de pelotas sobre Asuke fue Ryuji defendiendo indudablemente a su primo Castaño y ofendiendo al pelinegro.

— ¡Deja a mi primo!

— ¡Yo también soy tu primo Ryuji-Baka!

— ¡Refuerzoooos! —Gritó Daisuke dejándose caer de la misma manera que el rubio— ¡Equipo Taichi!

Los mellizos rubios observaron desde el segundo piso muriendo a carcajadas. Cuando notaron que Asuke llevaba las de perder, Odín se puso de pie dispuesto a lanzarse.

— ¡Oigan que ese es mi hermanito!

— ¡Primo Suke! —Gritó Koichi lanzándose sobre el equipo Taichi. Las pelotas comenzaron a bolar al igual que las risas, las niñas estaban sentadas alrededor apostando por quien ganaría.

— Yo le voy al equipo Taichi.

— Eso es porque es tú hermano, Avy-San —Reclamó Mitsuko— Yo le voy al equipo Asuke, tienen a Odín y Odín sabe pelear.

— Equipo Taichi —Dijo Hikari— Ryu-Nii va a ganar.

— ¡No, Ichi-Nii va a ganar! —Rebatió Minagawa.

— ¡Ryu!

— ¡Ichi!

— ¡Ryuuu!

— ¡Ichiii!

Y así, las más pequeñas del grupo y representantes de las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha comenzaron su propia pelea de pelotas defendiendo el honor de sus respectivos hermanos mayores.

— Por favor, díganme que yo no era así a su edad —Pidió Himawari— ¡Niñas, compórtense!

— Hace tan solo un año tú tenías su edad, Hiri-chan —Explicó Andrómeda con una sonrisa— Déjalas, total, igual se pelean en la guardería. Yo le voy al Equipo Asuke, tengo que apoyar a mi hermanito.

— Bien, entonces, equipo Asuke. Ryuji es un tonto.

— Eh, Hiri-chan. Qué mi primo no quiso vomitar en tu gorro a propósito —Explicó Avril— Y ya pasó un año, perdónalo.

— No. Era mi gorro favorito.

— ¡Equipo Asuke, definitivamente! —Declaró Elie evitando que Himawari siguiera expresando su odio interminable hacia su rubio amigo— Koichi será chiquito pero pega duro, mi cabeza puede demostrarlo. Y Asuke... bueno, parecerá un niño inocente pero el otro día hizo llorar a Kei Umino y miren que tiene mi edad.

— Diciendo Kei Umino, ¿Dónde está tú novio, Li-chan?

— ¡Kei no es mi novio, Miko!

— Eso no es lo que dice él —Contestó Mitsuko entre risas— si hasta Yumi de la clase frambuesa me contó que Kei dijo que el día blanco te regalará uno de sus carritos.

Elie se sonrojó y miró a su prima.

— ¿Me acompañas al baño, Su-Su?

— Sí, claro.

— No huyas, Li-chan. Asuka ni siquiera nos ha dicho a quién le va.

— Yo te lo digo, Miko. Equipo Taichi. Y dos veces.

Elie salió tras decir eso con una muy sonrojada Asuka tomada de su mano e intentando seguir a su prima sin tropezar.

* * *

.

Las chicas guardaron silencio mientras digerían la historia contada por Sakura, la primera en romper el hielo fue Tsuki quien se sentó a lado de Sakura y le tocó el brazo en signo de apoyo.

— No te sientas mal por no haberlo contado —Comenzó a decir— Es algo demasiado personal, y te estamos agradecidas por confiar en nosotras, aunque bueno —Soltó una risita y entrelazó sus manos— Supongo que yo ya lo sospechaba. El primer día que las conocí en la cabaña, ¿Recuerdan lo que comencé a decir? Es cierto que Elie tiene un gran parecido con mi primo pero, es solo eso, una coincidencia, sus rasgos y lo demás no son de los Uchiha. Y solo tenemos que ver a Koichi o Mina para saberlo.

— ¿Han pensado en decirle a Elie la verdad?

— No —Sakura negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Hinata— Lo hemos hablado y acordamos que no diríamos nada. Para Elie, Sasuke es su único y verdadero padre y él la quiere como si fuera suya así que hasta que Elie crezca y pueda tener la madurez para comprender las circunstancia solo entonces le diremos sobre su padre biológico, mientras tanto todo esto es un secreto. Así que les pido que por favor, esto no salga de aquí.

Temari se acercó y le apretó el hombro con gesto cariñoso.

— Descuida, nosotras no diremos nada. No creo que sea algo necesario de decir.

— Entonces, ¿Sasuke ha adoptado a Elie legalmente? —Preguntó Ten-Ten.

— Sí, comenzó con los trámites al poco tiempo de casarnos por la iglesia y cuando Elie cumplió dos años se convirtió legalmente en hija suya.

— Incluso Mikoto ha aceptado a Elie —Agregó la rubia Uchiha— Simplemente es una verdad distorsionada que, si Elie llega a saber ahora podría no saberlo aceptar.

Sakura suspiró.

— Sasuke tiene miedo de que, si le decimos ahora la verdad, deje de quererlo o verlo como su padre.

— ¡Eso es estúpido! —Exclamó Tsuki— Elie ama a Sasuke y, aunque lo supiera, yo se que seguiría queriéndolo como lo que es, su padre. Y no lo digo solo porque yo sea Psicóloga, cualquiera podría verlo.

— Se lo he dicho pero... —Sakura encogió sus hombros— Ya saben cómo es él y prefiero dejar las cosas así. En secreto.

Las Kunoichi miraron a su amiga y le sonrieron en señal de apoyo pero, lo que ninguna de ellas recordaba es que las mentiras y, sobretodo, los secretos, terminan por saber tarde o temprano y no siempre de la mejor manera, a veces, de una manera tal que puede crear problemas en un futuro cerca.

Algún día se arrepentirían de haber olvidado aquello.

* * *

.

Elie salió del baño mientras terminaba de secarse las manos contra la orilla de su precioso vestido, sonrió a su prima y ambas comenzaron a caminar para regresar con sus amigos pero antes de que salieran por la puerta hacia el jardín, la primogénita Uchiha cambió de dirección.

— Quiero un poco de agua, ¿Tú quieres un poco, Su-Su?

La pelinegra asintió y ambas se encaminaron hacia la cocina pero, antes de entrar escucharon las voces de sus madres y tías. Elie sabía que escuchar estaba mal y que era de mala educación pero, en cuanto escucho su nombre ser pronunciado sus pies se clavaron al suelo y algo en el interior le dijo que escuchar estaba bien, que era importante. Asuka se quedó detrás de ella escuchando por igual. La voz de su tía Temari continuó la conversación tras la puerta.

— No te preocupes, Saku. No diremos absolutamente nada. ¿Verdad, Hina?

— Sí. Comprendemos los miedos de Sasuke e igualmente los tuyos así que guardaremos este secreto de Elie.

— Gracias chicas, realmente no quiero ni imaginarme como reaccionaria mi pequeña si se entera de que Sasuke no es su verdadero padre.

Elie abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Asuka le tomó de la mano por instinto, eran unas niñas pero no por ello no eran capaces de comprender lo que se estaba conversando del otro lado, sin saberlo, el pequeño y perfecto mundo de Elie Uchiha se estaba comenzando a desmoronar. Se llevó una mano al pecho y siguió escuchando la voz de su madre revelando una verdad que, sin saberlo, le traería muchos problemas en el futuro.

— Lo mejor es que siga creyendo esto. Ella es feliz, así que yo lo soy igual —Escuchó el suspiro de su madre— Bueno, basta de ponernos sentimentales y diplomáticas será mejor que llevemos las botanas al jardín, Sasuke está por darle su regalo a Elie y no quiero perderme ese momento.

En cuando escuchó los pasos de las mujeres dirigirse a la puerta, Elie tomó a su prima de la mano y ambas se escondieron tras un mueble, cuando por fin todas las madres salieron de la casa, Asuka se puso de pie y se paró frente a su prima quien seguía de cuclillas y con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Asuka se puso de cuclillas también y la tomó de la mano.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tras unos segundos, Elie alzó la mirada y sonrió.

— Sí, no te preocupes.

— ¿Segura?

— Claro, tampoco es como que sea el fin del mundo —Sonrió de nueva cuenta pero Asuka sabía que estaba triste por dentro.

— Muy bien.

Antes de que la pequeña Uchiha pudiera caminar hacia la salida, Elie le tomó de la mano y la giró.

— Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo que pasó, ¿Sí?

Asuka le sonrió y le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

— Por supuesto. Yo se que eres fuerte, Li-chan y sea como sea el Tío Sasuke es uno de los mejores papás del mundo. Eres afortunada ¿Verdad?

Elie asintió con fuerza.

— Claro que sí. Vamos, ya quiero ver mi regalo.

Ambas niñas salieron de la casa tomadas de la mano, compartiendo un secreto que el futuro, así como sus manos, las mantendría unidas y las metería en uno que otro problema pero, aún son pequeñas y todavía tienen que pasar por muchas cosas antes de que eso suceda.

Que disfrutaran de su felicidad por el momento y de su ingenuidad ahora que podían tenerla.

* * *

.

Sakura se acercó a su marido que estaba de espaldas, platicando con Naruto y Neji y lo abrazó por la espalda. Sasuke alzó uno de sus brazos y lo pasó por sobre sus hombros besándole la frente, en esos cinco años de matrimonio, esa mujer de ojos jade le había enseñado a dejar de un lado su actitud seria y reservada y dejarse llevar por lo que sus sentimientos le querían dejar expresar y ello lo demostraba no importándole que estuvieran en público y besarla, abrazarla y decirle palabras de cariño y sobre todo con sus hijos, sus tres maravillosos hijos.

— Ya es hora de darle a Elie su regalo, cariño.

Sasuke sonrió.

— Ya quiero ver la cara de mi princesa.

Ambos se excusaron con sus amigos quienes a su tiempo fueron por sus hijos para reunirlos a todos junto a la festejada. Elie estaba rodeada de sus amigos esperando impaciente por su regalo sorpresa. Sasuke apareció a los pocos minutos con una caja adornada con un enorme moño color rojo, a su lado Sakura sonreía.

— ¿Qué hay ahí, papá?

Sasuke sonrió como lo hacía siempre que la escuchaba llamarlo papá.

— Éste es una regalo para la niña de cinco años más bonita del mundo —Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella— Una niña que sé que, desde que cumplió cuatro años, ha querido algo con todo su corazón y no ha parado de pedirlo cada noche.

Los ojos de Elie se iluminaron.

— Acaso es... —Pronunció emocionada.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— No sé, ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Elie destapó la caja y su sonrisa se agrandó mientras soltaba un chillido de felicidad.

— ¡Si lo es! ¡Es un perrito!

Sasuke dejó la caja en el suelo mientras Elie no demoró en sacar al pequeño cachorro san Bernardo y apretarlo contra su mejilla. Desde que había visto unos hermosos perritos en el parque hacía un año no había parado de suplicar y rogar por tener uno propio y al fin, tras varias negativas por parte de sus padres, tenía consigo a alguien que se convertiría en un amigo muy importante en su vida.

— ¡Gracias, papá! —Dejó al cachorro en la caja y estiró los brazos mientras Sasuke la cargaba y la alzaba en el aire. Lo abrazó del cuello con fuerza— Te quiero mucho, mucho. Eres el mejor papá del planeta.

Sasuke sintió su corazón acelerarse e hincharse de felicidad y orgullo, apretó a la pequeña contra él y después depositó un beso en su frente. Sakura sentía que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas ante tal escena y sonrió de felicidad.

Elie bajo de brazos de su padre y sacó de nueva cuenta al cachorrillo quien, al verse fuera de esa caja, decidió escabullirse de los brazos de su nueva amiga y echarse a correr por todo el patio los niños chillaron de emoción y echaron a correr tras el perro liderados por la feliz cumpleañera.

Sasuke apretó a Sakura contra sí mientras observaban a sus hijos y sobrinos jugar con el pequeño cachorro.

— Gracias, Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué?

Sakura lo miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de amor.

— Por ser el mejor papá del planeta —Contestó con una pequeña risa.

— Gracias por permitirme serlo.

Se miraron por unos segundos antes de unir sus labios en un profundo pero tierno beso, con las risas de los niños de fondo y el aire moviendo sus cabellos Sakura pensó que no se podía ser más feliz y tener una vida tan perfecta pero, lo que ella no sabía, era que tenía que disfrutar de ese momento y guardarlo como un tesoro porque en esta vida todo puede cambiar en un segundo de una manera drástica y ese segundo para ella, estaba demasiado cerca.

* * *

.

— ¡Esta hermoso! —Gritó Mitsuko mientras rascaba las orejas del pequeño perro, el grupo de niños estaba sentado en círculo mientras el pequeño perrito, gustoso con los cariños que le hacían, corría de un niño a otro esperando las caricias y ladrando de gusto.

— ¿Cómo le vas a llamar? —Preguntó Andrómeda a su prima.

— Aún no lo sé.

— ¡ELIEE-CHAAAAN!

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar ante el grito, como una ráfaga de viento, un pequeño cuerpo se abalanzó sobre Elie abrazándola por el cuello y tumbándola inevitablemente sobre el verde pasto.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Elie-Chan!

La mencionada tosió un poco antes de usar todas sus fuerzas y empujarlo haciéndolo rodas sobre el pasto y quedando a unos metros de ella.

— ¡Ya te dije que no te tires sobre mí, Kei Umino!

Con una sonrisa traviesa y demostrando la falta de un diente, Kei Umino, con su alborotado cabello castaño y sus ojos negros, miraba a Elie como si fuera la paleta preferida de todo niño. Quién iba a imaginar que aquel bebé que compitió arduamente con una Elie bebé iba a terminar estudiando en la misma clase de preescolar y declarándose el admirador número uno de la primogénita Uchiha. Kei, un chico alegre, despistado y algo empalagoso pero de tierno corazón adoraba contemplar a la pequeña que, según palabras suyas, era tan bonita como una muñeca.

— Gomen, Elie-chan —Gateó hasta quedar frente a ella— y perdón por llegar tarde, papá tenía trabajo.

— Pues tampoco es como que hicieras falta, Umino —Atacó Ryuji que, para nadie era secreto que el rubio tenía cierta enemistad con el castaño.

— A ti nadie te habló, Uzumaki.

— Y a ti nadie te quiere aquí, Umino.

Ambos niños se pusieron de pie y se miraron con furia y fijamente. Antes de que algo más pudiera suceder, Elie se puso de pie y colocó una mano en el pecho de cada uno.

— Mejor juguemos con mi perrito, ¿Si?

Ninguno protesto simplemente bufó y desviaron sus miradas, molestos, volviéndose a sentar. Los niños comenzaron de nuevo a jugar con el perrito hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse y uno a uno fue siendo llamado por sus padres para retirarse. Kei Umino fue uno de los primeros, para fortuna de Ryuji.

— Hiri, cariño, es hora de ir a casa —La muy embarazada Tsuki estiró su mano hacia su pequeña— Vamos, mamá y bebe-chan necesitan descansar.

Himawari se puso de pie y movió la mano en forma de despedida.

— Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

— ¡Adiós, Hiri-chan! —Corearon todos mientras madre e hija se alejaban.

Daisuke Nara se acercó sigilosamente a su hermana quien, concentrada, comía su tercera porción de pastel y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su hermano menor le arrebato el último pedacito del plato.

— ¡Eres un tonto, Daisuke!

El pelinegro sonrió con merengue en los labios.

— Y tú una lenta.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo, Mitsuko se abalanzó sobre su mellizo comenzando a jalarle del cabello y tomando venganza por su pequeño pedazo de pastel.

— Suéltame, tonta.

— Ese pastel era mío, tonto.

Y entre gritos ambos fueron separados cuando Shikamaru tomo a Mitsuko en brazos y Temari jaló a su poco caballero hijo por el cuello de su playera.

— ¿No pueden llevarse bien por cinco minutos? ¡Solo cinco minutos!

Los mellizos, resignados y sabiendo el castigo que les esperaba en casa alzaron su mano diciendo adiós mientras sus padres los arrastraban para irse. A los pocos minutos Ten-Ten y Neji se acercaron, Avril se puso de pie corriendo hacia su papá quien la tomó en brazos.

— No te olvides de mostrarme fotos del conejo que tienen en tu escuela, Avy-san.

— No se me olvida, Andy.

Taichi se acercó a Elie y le dio un beso en la mano y repitió la misma acción con Asuka sentada a su lado.

— Hasta luego, Elie-chan, pequeña damisela —Se despidió de los demás, a diferencia del resto de los niños los hermanos Hyuuga eran los que se veían menos seguido con sus amigos puesto que ambos estaban ya en la primaria y los demás en el preescolar.

El grupo de niños Uchiha-Uzumaki jugaba entretenido con el perrito aún sin nombre hasta que Hinata se acercó en busca de sus hijos.

— Mamá, ¿No podemos quedarnos otro ratito? —Pidió Ryuji— ¡Anda!

— Lo siento, cariño. Papá necesita trabajar en casa y tú hermanita dormir —Explicó señalando a su pequeña hija quien comenzaba a quedarse dormida junto a Minagawa ambas apoyadas una contra la otra.

— Bueno.

Ryuji se despidió de todos y jaló a su hermanita mientras Odín sostenía a su prima para que no se cayera, cuando los Uzumaki se despidieron solo quedaba el personal haciendo limpieza y los primos Uchiha comenzando a perder todas sus energías. Itachi, Alexis, Sasuke y Sakura se acercaron a sus hijos. Asuka se levantó y alzó los brazos hacía su padre.

— Estoy cansada —Susurró.

Itachi la tomó en brazos y le acarició la espalda.

— Lo sé, cariño. Vamos a dormir. —Miró a sus rubios hijos y les sonrió— ¿Que les parece si se van a lavar los dientes y se cambian de ropa?

— ¿Y luego nos lees el cuento de los ninjas? —Pidió Odín.

— ¡No! Mejor uno de princesas —Refutó Andrómeda.

— ¡Ninjas!

— ¡Princesas!

Alexis rió y tomo de la mano a cada uno mientras los hacía avanzar hacia la casa.

— Yo les contaré uno donde hay ninjas y princesas.

— ¡Vale!

Itachi se puso de cuclillas frente a su sobrina más pequeña quien se tallaba los ojos y luchaba por quedarse despierta.

— Parece que alguien está a punto de caer —Le revolvió su rosado cabello— ¿Te llevo a la cama, Mina?

La pequeña solo asintió estirando los brazos mientras su tío la cargaba con su único brazo libre y antes de seguir caminando miró a su hermano y su cuñada.

— Me llevo a los mellizos arriba para que ustedes acuesten a Elie, ¿De acuerdo?

— Gracias, Ita. —Sonrió Sakura— Koichi, cariño, sube con tu tío.

El pequeño corrió para alcanzar los grandes pasos de su tío Itachi y, cuando solamente quedaron los tres en ese gran patio, Sasuke tomó en brazos a su primogénita quien a su vez tenía a abrazado al pequeño san Bernardo dormido.

— ¿Te divertiste, princesa? —Le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la casa y al cuarto de la pequeña.

— ¡Muchísimo! Fue la mejor fiesta de mi vida.

— Solo tienes cinco años, cariño —Recordó Sakura con una risa— Aún te quedan muchas fiestas.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Elie dejó al pequeño perro sobre su cama mientras su madre se dedicaba a sacarle el vestido y colocarse su pijama roja de cuadritos. Cuando por fin estuvo preparada para dormir comenzaron a arroparla. La pequeña miró a su padre con una sonrisa.

— Papá...

— Dime.

— Tú me quieres, ¿Verdad?

Sasuke se sorprendió por un momento pero después se sentó a su lado y le besó la frente.

— Por supuesto que sí. Todos los papás quieren a sus hijos.

Elie asintió, contenta con la respuesta.

— Yo también te quiero... y a mamá también.

Sakura sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo un pequeño golpe en la puerta los hizo girarse para encontrarse con un Koichi en pijama y sus ojos casi cerrados.

— Queremos un cuento.

Sasuke rió y se puso de pie dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a Sakura.

— Yo me encargo de ellos. Buenas noches, Princesa Elie.

— Buenas noches, papi.

Cuando solo quedaron madre e hija en la habitación de estrellas y unicornios pintados en la pared, Elie miró a su mamá y se mordió el labio. Sakura sabía que esa era la manera de su pequeña de querer decir algo pero no estar segura de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué sucede, Elie?

La pequeña se aferró a sus sabanas y suspiró antes de hablar.

— Mamá... ¿Dónde está el abuelo?

— Cariño, hace tiempo que dije que el Abuelito Tadashi...

— No, ese abuelo no. Me refiero... ¿Dónde está el Oto-san de papá?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba para nada esa pregunta porque ni siquiera ella tenía una respuesta para ello, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían pasado había momentos, de esos raros, en los que ella misma se preguntaba que había pasado con el padre de Itachi y Sasuke pero no había hecho por preguntar o averiguar por el simple hecho de que pensaba que no le correspondía a ella y, a pesar de llevarse mejor con Mikoto, no quería hacer algo que la molestara y las llevara a estar de vuelta en el principio.

— Pues... No lo sé, cariño.

— ¿Se perdió?

Sakura pensó que probablemente era así, de una manera metafórica, era muy probable que el padre de su esposo estuviera en algún lugar sin saber si deseaba ser o no encontrado o muy posiblemente estuviera muerto.

— Supongo que sí.

Elie se sentó rápidamente como un resorte.

— ¿Y no se puede hacer algo para encontrarlo?

— N-no lo sé, cariño. Tal vez sí.

— ¡Entonces nosotras podemos buscarlo!

Sakura tomó por los hombros a su hija.

— ¿De qué va todo esto, Elie? ¿Qué está maquinando esa cabecita tuya?

La pequeña se mordió el labio y entrelazó sus manos.

— Bueno... ¿Recuerdas que el otro día me dijiste que pensara que regalo quiero darle a papá por su cumpleaños?

Sakura asintió con algo de temor por lo que su hija estaba a punto de decirle.

— Lo recuerdo. ¿Ya pensaste en algo?

Elie miró hacia un lado.

— Hoy tuve el mejor cumpleaños del mundo, papá siempre está ahí y no es como los demás papás ¡Hasta juega a la comidita con Mina y conmigo! —Miró a Sakura a los ojos— y yo lo quiero mucho, de verdad que sí, y así como el me acaba de dar el mejor regalo del planeta —Acarició al pequeño perrito— Yo quiero darle también a oto-san el mejor regalo del planeta.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

Lo siguiente que salió de labios de la pequeña, cambiaría el ritmo de vida de todos y, esa petición tan inocente y llena de amor sería la llave que abriría la caja de pandora.

— ¡Quiero regalarle un papá! —Sakura quedó muda y solo pudo parpadear, al notar que su madre no respondía, decidió insistir— ¿Podemos? ¡Di que sí!

— Cariño, eso n-no es tan fácil.

— Pero, mamá, papá es muy bueno y quiero hacerlo feliz. ¿Sabes? Hay veces que papito se encierra en su estudio y se queda mirando por la ventana como si estuviera perdido casi como Koichi cuando tiene una pesadilla y papá lo calma, yo creo que si papito tiene un papá podría dejar de estar perdido. Mami, dime que podemos, ¿Sí?

Sakura miró a su hija y la abrazó. Ella misma sabía que aún había cosas que atormentaban a Sasuke, Sakura misma lo había encontrado muchas veces mirando al vacío pero aún así aseguraba que estaba bien que era feliz, pero ella sabía que no sí incluso una niña tan pequeña como Elie era lo bastante inteligente para darse cuenta. Aunque fuera solo una idea descabellada de su pequeña incluso ella pensaba que podría tener razón.

Sasuke la ayudo a las dos cuando más lo necesitaban y quizás era el momento de que ella devolviera el favor ayudando a Sasuke a vencer de una vez por todas todos esos fantasmas que lo acosaban día tras día.

Sakura sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura y que no sería una cosa nada fácil pero tenía a alguien que podía ayudarla y Sakura Haruno no se rendía nunca.

Se separó de la pequeña y le sonrió maternalmente.

— Por supuesto que podemos, cariño. Encontraremos al papá de Oto-san.

— ¡Sí!

Elie abrazó a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Bueno, corazón, es hora de dormir.

Elie asintió y dejó que Sakura la arropara, le dio un beso en la frente.

— Gracias, mami.

— Buenas noches, princesa.

— Buenas noches.

Apagó la lámpara sobre la mesita y le dio otro beso antes de alejarse, observó a su pequeña desde la puerta. Ya no era esa pequeña bebé que llegó por primera vez a esa casa, Elie se estaba convirtiendo en una inteligente y hermosa señorita y, si Sasuke no hubiera aparecido frente a ella esa noche en esa cafetería, quien sabe que sería de ellas ahora quizá y su pequeña no sería tan feliz como lo era ahora ni tendría esa enorme familia.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apoyó sobre ella mirando al techo.

— Estás loca, Sakura —Murmuró cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba uno de los motivos de su vivir, una pequeña que sonreía gracias a Sasuke. Era el momento de que ella hiciera algo por el amor de su vida pero sabía que no sería fácil, era como comenzar a buscar una aguja dentro de un pajar y sería aún más difícil lograrlo sin que Sasuke se enterara porque, si lo hacía, estaba completamente segura que pararía todos sus planes y la convencería de que no necesitaba encontrar a su padre cuando Sakura sabía que era una completa mentira. Sasuke necesitaba a su padre, perdonar, saber los verdaderos motivos de porque huyo para poder ser feliz verdaderamente.

Sakura se decidió, haría todo, movería cielo mar y tierra para encontrar al señor Uchiha.

Y que Kami-sama la ayudara para poder lograrlo. Por el momento necesitaba descansar para comenzar a trazar su plan así que se despegó de la puerta, acarició con sus dedos el letrero que tenía en letras talladas de colores el nombre de su hija.

Sonrió y se alejó de la habitación de la princesa Elie.

Y, en ese mismo instante, la llave fue introducida en la caja de pandora.

_._

_En ese momento todos creían que nada podía empañar la felicidad que tenían entre manos pero, al igual que el agua, estaba a punto de escaparse de entre los dedos de cada uno. Nada en esta vida está asegurado así como tampoco ningún ser humano tiene la seguridad de lo que el futuro traerá. Nadie sabía que, en ese momento, un sinfín de eventos comenzaría a caer como un diluvio y cambiarían la vida de todos nosotros. Taichi no sabía que, probablemente, no sería capaz de mantener la promesa que le hizo a Asuke ni Naruto sospechaba que ese optimismo que tenía podía acabarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Tsuki, Temari y Alexis tampoco sabían que ese secreto que tan celosamente creían guardar ya no era más un secreto y desencadenaría problemas futuros, Ni siquiera las primas Uchiha sabían lo que el destino tenía preparado exclusivamente para ellas dos._

_Hoy podemos reír pero mañana quizás lloraremos._

_Esa simple petición que Elie le hizo a su madre en un momento de afecto e ingenuidad fue la causante de lo que después sucedió y la que desencadenó toda una historia de secretos, mentiras, dolor, venganza y sufrimiento._

_A veces, solo a veces me pregunto, Sí esa inocente petición no se hubiera llevado a cabo nunca. ¿Hubiera podido cambiar algo? ¿Nuestras vidas hubieran seguido igual? Eso es algo que, supongo, ni los demás y ni siquiera yo podré saber._

_Pero, lo que sí sé el día de hoy es que, cuando algo está destinado a suceder, sucederá de alguna u otra forma y, ese fresco día de marzo cuando el cumpleaños número cinco de Elie concluyó, se marcó la línea de salida para que, lo que estaba destinado a sucedernos, comenzará a pasar._

* * *

**I**

* * *

_X-X-X_

_N/A:_

Y con este capítulo introductorio damos inicio a la segunda parte de Padre por Acuerdo. Quizás este capítulo estuvo muy simple y con poco SasuSaku pero es tan solo la introducción de lo que está por pasar, de las personalidades de los niños, las situaciones, y de cuáles son las bases de la historia.

Como se han dado cuenta (o espero lo hayan hecho) Las partes en cursiva al principio y al final son parte de la persona que está narrando –y narrará- la historia, ya saben como, por ejemplo, en el final de Digimon 2 (Los que la han visto sabrán de que hablo) ¿Quién es la persona que está contando la historia? No se los diré, dejaré que ustedes vayan haciendo sus suposiciones y que lo vayan descubriendo conforme avanza la historia.

Calculo hacer 10 o 12 capítulos de la primera parte (Donde son aún niños) y de ahí seguir con la segunda parte (donde ya son adolescentes) con otros 10 o 12 así que está historia tendrá entre 20 y 24 capítulos.

Espero les haya gustado, en el próximo capítulo pondré la inicio quien es hijo de quién y las edades para que no haya confusión.

Gracias, de antemano, a los que me seguirán con esta historia y los que me están apoyando con la otra nueva.

Nos seguimos leyendo por Facebook y el próximo sábado con el segundo capítulo de Love Kills.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en Facebook: /MissHotnuts

P.D: ¿Qué nombre creen que debería ponerle Elie-Chan al perrito? :B

Un review es una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**La trama de esta historia es propiedad de mi anormal mente.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**II**

Pequeños errores

.

* * *

Se que me he vuelto a perder

Que he vuelto a desenterrar

Todo aquello que pasé.

* * *

.

Sakura movió sus dedos con algo de impaciencia sobre la pulcra madera de su bonita cocina. Había jalado una silla alta de la meseta y se encontraba a un lado del horno esperando que los panquecitos estuvieran listos. Como cada fin de semana, Akane, Maya y Aiko-San tenían sus días libres y ella y Alexis se encargaban de la comida.

Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras seguía interpretando un ritmo pegajoso con la otra.

No había conseguido dormir la noche anterior, se había quedando de espaldas con la mirada perdida en el techo como si un poder hipnotizante le hubiese impedido fijar la vista en otra cosa, fue afortunada de que Sasuke hubiese caído rendido tras un caótico día de fiesta infantil si no, hubiera terminado bajo un interrogatorio marca Uchiha acabando, como no, por escupir toda la verdad.

El dilema ahora era que no sabia como iba a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su primogénita. Había sido muy sencillo darle su palabra de que conseguiría encontrar al progenitor de su marido y su cuñado pero, la triste realidad es que ella solamente era una doctora, madre de tres hijos y no una detective.

Se mordió el labio inferior y, como si hubiesen estado coordinados, Elie entró a la cocina justo cuando la alarma del horno emitió su pitido.

— Buenos días, Oka-chan.

— Buenos días, cariño.

Sakura se colocó los guantes térmicos con curiosos dibujos de conejos y arcoiris y sacó la bandeja del horno inundando la cocina de ese delicioso e irremplazable aroma de panquecillos caseros.

Elie murmuro de gusto y miró con ojos brillantes la bandeja.

— Me gusta cuando haces panqué —Celebró la pequeña y se relamió los labios cuando su madre puso uno en un plato y se lo dio. Sakura fue al refrigerador y saco un cartón de leche, agarró un vaso que puso frente a su hija y lo lleno. — Oka-chan. ¿Realmente podremos darle su regalo a oto-chan?—Preguntó en un ronco susurro mientras veía la leche llenar su vaso.

Sakura vaciló y regreso el bote de leche al refrigerador.

— Haré todo lo posible, cariño.

Antes de que Elie pudiera decir algo, Alexis entró a la cocina junto a dos torbellinos que escalaron las sillitas y deleitaron el desayuno con sus grandes ojos negros.

— ¡Buenos días, tía Saku! —Exclamaron los gemelos.

Sakura les devolvió el saludo agradeciendo su pronta interrupción.

— Disculpa que no te ayudara con el desayuno, Saku —Dijo Alexis buscando unos platos para sus hijos y sirviendo en ellos un poco de huevo que Sakura había preparado y reposaba caliente sobre la estufa.—Asuka no pudo dormir bien anoche y, cuando por fin lo logró, era ya muy de madrugada así que nos hemos quedado dormidos.

Sakura le apretó ligeramente el brazo.

— No te preocupes, Lexi. lo comprendo. ¿Esta bien ahora?

la rubia sonrió y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— Si. Fue solo una crisis momentánea. Algún efecto de medicamento, supongo. Ahora mismo Itachi va a bajar con ellos.

Y, como si lo hubieran invocado, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha apareció por la puerta con Asuka en brazos y un Asuke adormilado los seguía de cerca. Unos segundos más, Sasuke entraba tras ellos igualmente vestido de traje y con un Koichi y una Minagawa medios dormidos.

Sasuke colocó a los mellizos en sus periqueras y estos dieron unos suaves buenos días mientras se tallaban los ojos, Asuke subió a una de las sillas con ayuda de su madre e Itachi colocó a su melliza a lado de el. Sakura se acercó y acarició la mejilla pálida de su sobrina.

— Tu mamá me dijo que tuviste una mala noche. -Dijo con una calida sonrisa mientras tocaba la frente de la niña buscando algún indicio de fiebre- ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?

Asuka asintió.

— Estoy bien. De verdad.

Sakura asintió y comenzó a servir el desayuno con ayuda de Alexis. Y, cuando todo estuvo servido, ambas se sentaron a la mesa a un lado de sus esposos.

— ¿Hoy tienen que ir temprano a la empresa?—Preguntó después de que Sasuke le diera un fugaz beso de buenos días.

— Si —respondió Itachi— están por unirse nuevos empleados a la empresa, así que necesitamos verificar sus datos y supervisar su entrenamiento...

— ¿Entrenamiento? ¿Cómo en el fútbol? —Preguntó Odin con sus ojos brillando extasiados.

Los adultos rieron e Itachi revolvió el rubio cabello de su hijo amante de patear balones.

— Si, algo así, campeón.

— ¡Que guay!

Sasuke se puso de pie y llevo su plato, vaso y cubiertos al fregadero.

— Será mejor que nos demos prisa. —Dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de sus tres hijos y besaba a Sakura.

— Suerte, cariño.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y le dio otro beso fugaz.

— ¡Trabaja duro, oto-chan! —animó Elie con una sonrisa.

— Gracias, princesa. —Se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y frunció el ceño al notar que su hermano seguía aun en la mesa— ¡Itachi!

— Ya voy, ya voy —comió a toda prisa sus últimos bocados y con rapidez e intentando no tropezar dejó sus recipientes en el fregadero, besó en la cabeza a cada uno de sus cuatro hijos y le dio un beso fugaz a su esposa.- eres como un grano en el trasero, hermanito.

— Y tu un caracol montado sobre una tortuga, hermano mayor. Ya vámonos.

Ambos alzaron la mano en forma de despedida antes de salir. Sakura y Alexis se sonrieron.

— Hermanos...

— Ni que lo digas —apoyó Sakura antes de mirar a sus hijos y sobrinos— Muy bien, niños, será mejor que nosotros también nos demos prisa, no queremos pasar un precioso sábado en la cocina.

— ¡Haaaaai!

* * *

Sakura caminaba algo distraída por los pasillos de aquella mansión que llamaba hogar. Alexis había subido con los niños diciendo que ella se encargaría de vestirlos como compensación por no haberla ayudado con el desayuno.

Sakura suspiró mientras intentaba encontrar una solución al problema que tenia en frente. llegó al estudio y entró en él hasta sentarse en la cómoda silla del escritorio. Giró y miró el cielo tras el enorme ventanal frente a ella, miles de pensamientos se revolvían en su mente como un laberinto casi imposible de cruzar. Había sido muy fácil hacerle aquella promesa a su primogénita, después de todo era una madre que haría hasta lo imposible por ver las sonrisas dibujadas en los rostros de sus preciados hijos y, precisamente, esto era algo casi imposible de resolver. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero tendría que hacer todo al alcance de sus posibilidades con tal de encontrarlo y, ¡no lo podía negar! Ella también deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle aquel regalo a su esposo.

Algo tan poco por lo mucho que el le había dado en todo ese tiempo.

Volvió a girar la silla y, asegurándose de que nadie entraba, saco una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió el cajón que ella tenia para su uso exclusivo, una vez abierto sacó aquel libro rosa con orillas doradas que había encontrado la primera vez que llegó, lo abrió y sacó aquel sobre vació, pasó sus dedos por la línea que citaba la dirección, lo dejó a un lado y miró la foto de una pareja sentada en una banca comiendo un helado, cuando la vio por primera vez no reconoció aquellos rostros pero ahora sabia que podía ponerle nombre a uno de ellos. Eran los padres de Sasuke e Itachi. Mikoto le había mostrado hacia un tiempo fotos de cuando ambos eran bebes y Sakura podía asegurar que la joven madre plasmada en ellas era la misma que veía con tanto amor al hombre de aquella foto y, dicho hombre, era sin lugar a dudas su suegro. Sus cabellos negros y esos ojos llenos de determinación eran idénticos a los que ella miraba cada mañana al despertar, no sabia su nombre porque desde hacia mucho tiempo había entendido que esa era una fibra sensible para los Uchiha, pero ahora sabia su aspecto, o parte de el, puesto que la foto era de hace mucho tiempo, dejó la foto y tomo otra, era aquella que había tomado en la cabaña de Aiko No Mizumi y, de nueva cuenta, ahora era capaz de reconocer dos de los rostros de aquel grupo, los demás seguían siendo unos completos desconocidos para su mente pero no dejaba de tener la sensación de que todo estaba conectado.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo guardar todo a prisa y regresarlo al cajón poniéndole seguro. Se acomodó en la silla y abrió la laptop frente a ella.

— Adelante.

— Disculpa, Sakura-san.

Sakura parpadeó desconcertada.

— ¡Aiko-san! ¿Que haces aquí? Es tu día de descanso.

La mujer sonrió.

— Oh, niña. Ya sabes que no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de esta casa.

Sakura sonrió.

— Tienes razón. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

— Hyuuga-san está aquí, busca a Sasuke.

— Dile que Sasuke... —calló antes de continuar cuando una idea cruzo por su mente. Meneó la cabeza— Hazlo pasar hasta aquí, por favor.

Aiko asintió y salió. A los pocos segundos, Neji entró.

— Hola, Neji.

— Sakura... Hola —Sonrió— Necesito a Sasuke, le traigo los resultados de la investigación de sus nuevos empleados.

— Ah, si. Toma asiento, por favor —apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas— Sasuke e Itachi se han ido a la empresa hace un rato...

— Entonces será mejor que los alcance ahí...—Dijo comenzando a ponerse de pie.

— Espera, Neji. Necesito un favor.

El castaño regresó a su asiento y frunció el ceño.

— Un favor.

— Si. Y seré directa y breve: Quiero, no, necesito encontrar al padre de Sasuke e Itachi.

Neji guardó silencio por unos segundos absorto en su sorpresa e incredulidad.

— No se de que hablas. Esa persona está muerta.

— Oh, por favor. No me trates como estúpida, Neji. la primera vez que vine a este lugar escuche a Sasuke hablando por teléfono contigo. Discutían sobre su padre ¿o no?

— Sakura... Realmente creo que deberías dejar las cosas como están.

La esposa de Sasuke suspiró y se dio ligeros masajes en la cien.

— No puedo. Elie, en su inocencia, quiere regalarle a Sasuke un padre pero no cualquiera, quiere darle a SU padre —sonrió— tu sabes de lo que somos capaces con tal de ver a nuestros hijos felices. Quiero que mi hija lo sea y mi marido también. Se que esta es una manera de que él e Itachi borren sus fantasmas para siempre. Ayúdame Neji, por favor.

Hyuuga suspiró y tomo unos segundos para reflexionar sobre esa locura de la cual parecía que inevitablemente formaría parte.

—De acuerdo, Saku. Pero no quiero que los Uchiha se enteren —Se puso de pie— Sasuke dejó muy en claro que no quería volver a saber nada de investigaciones sobre su padre. Te ayudaré porque se que tienes razón, Sasuke debe seguir adelante y porque Kami-sama sabe que esto y nada mas que haga podrán agradecerte lo que hiciste por Ten-Ten y por mí.

— Muchas gracias.

Neji asintió y se dirigió a la salida.

— Te enviaré todo lo que tengo por correo electrónico.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

— Y... ¿Crees que debería empezar en algún lugar en especifico?

— Te puedo decir que en mis años de detective he aprendido que el mejor lugar para buscar es donde tu intuición te aconseje. ¿Que te dice a ti en estos momentos, Sakura?

— Konoha-Mura —murmuró.

Neji sonrió y le habló en voz baja antes de salir del despacho.

— Ese es un buen consejo.

* * *

— Y escalaremos árboles súper rápido ¡Ya lo verán!

Alexis rió y terminó de colocarle la mochila en forma de balón a su hijo mayor.

— Será mejor que dejes tus complejos de mono salvaje para otra ocasión, jovencito.

— Pero...

— Pero nada, quiero a mis hijos de regreso, sanos y salvos y no con huesos rotos y excusas para faltar a la escuela.

— ¡Bah! —exclamó Odin antes de escurrirse en un sillón junto a su gemela.

— Espero realmente que... —Alexis interrumpió su sermón al ver a su amiga y concuña entrar en la habitación metiendo su celular en el bolso— ¡Saku! —se acercó a ella y la detuvo a una distancia considerable de los niños— ¿Saldrás?

— Sí, iré a Konoha-mura. Quiero tener un tiempo con mis pequeñas —Mintió— ¿No te es mucho problema llevar a Koichi al campamento?

Desde hacia unas semanas habían apuntado a los niños a un campamento de fútbol de fin de semana y, desde que lo supieron, Odin, Asuke y Koichi no paraban de hablar de ello, como todo niño y con unos padres tan aficionados no era raro que tuvieran especial interés por ese deporte e incluso aquella fiebre de balones tocó la vena deportiva de Andrómeda quien, como una niña extrema y muy poco delicada de la familia, también estaba apuntada al campamento.

— ¡Para nada! Un niño más no es gran cosa y menos si se trata de Koichi ¡es tan bien portado! —Alexis sonrió— el punto es que, quería ver si podrías llevar a Asuka contigo —Pidió con mirada preocupada— Ya sabes que tengo que quedarme hasta la tarde en el campamento, supervisando. Su-chan ha tenido recaídas desde la revisión y sabes cuanto me duele ver cuando otros niños corren tan libres y ella esta sentada sin más —se mordió el labio inferior— no quiero exponerla a estar conmigo mientras mira a los niños jugar fútbol y estar rodeada de cosas que no puede hacer... ¿Podrías?

Sakura sonrió y le apretó la mano, con calidez.

— Por supuesto, te entiendo totalmente. la llevaré conmigo, no es ningún problema.

— Gracias, Saku. Y me voy más tranquila sabiendo que esta contigo si tiene alguna otra recaída.

— Descuida, todo estará bien. —le dio dos golpecitos en su mano antes de acercarse a su hijo menor, se puso de cuclillas y le arreglo el cabello- Quiero que te portes bien, Koichi. Obedeces a tu tía y no te separes de tus primos ¿De acuerdo?

Koichi sonrió.

— Sip.

— Bien —le beso la mejilla— Nos vemos el domingo en la tarde, cariño— se puso de pie y miró a su sobrina sentada a un lado— tú vendrás con nosotras, Su-chan. Iremos a Konoha-mura, ¿Te parece?

la mencionada asintió y Elie exclamo con un gritito de felicidad.

— ¿Iremos al pueblo? ¡Que bien!

Sakura se dirigió a donde estaba su hija más pequeña y la cargó en brazos.

— Bien, pongámonos en marcha.

Elie salió disparada y tan solo alzo la mano y se despidió con un "Buena suerte" antes de desaparecer de la sala. Asuka se despidió de Alexis con un gran abrazo e igualmente de sus hermanos mayores, Asuke la envolvió en un abrazo del cual no quería dejarla pero tuvo que cuando la pequeña se liberó y se agarró de la mano de Sakura.

Ambas salieron y se dirigieron a la hermosa camioneta negra destinada al uso exclusivo de Sakura, el cual fue todo un trofeo tras los muchos intentos fallidos de los hermanos Uchiha por tratar de enseñarle a conducir, unos años atrás.

Abrió la puerta trasera y Elie subió seguida de Asuka, Sakura colocó a Minagawa en su sillita y le abrochó el cinturón a cada una, dejó su bolso en el asiento del copiloto y dio la vuelta para entrar. Colocó la llave y justo el espejo retrovisor mirando a sus niñas, sonrió y luego suspiró.

Quedaba un largo camino por delante.

* * *

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Elie estiró su cabeza para ver a través de la ventana.

— ¿Ya llegamos?

— Sí, cariño.

— ¡Genial! Necesito un baño, mamá.

Sakura sonrió, no era extraño después de las dos horas de viaje. Estacionó frente a aquella posada tan conocida y tomó su bolso antes de bajar y abrir la puerta, las niñas bajaron respirando el aire del exterior con fuerza y estirando sus músculos adoloridos. Sakura desabrochó el cinturón de su hija más pequeña y le revolvió el cabello antes de tomarla en brazos.

— ¿A donde vamos, mami? —Preguntó la pequeña de cabello rosa reprimiendo un bostezo.

— Ahora mismo a buscar un cuarto y luego daremos un paseo.

— ¿Me compras un helado?

— Ya veremos.

Entraron a la posada y las niñas decidieron explorar la pequeña fuente de una esquina contagiando a Mingawa con su entusiasmo pidiendo bajar de brazos de su madre.

— Buenas tardes, quisiera una habitación.

— ¿Cuantas noches?

— Será solamente por unas horas

Terminó de llenar todos los requisitos correspondientes y cuando le entregaron la llave subieron para refrescarse un poco.

Mientras las niñas se divertían jugando sobre la cama, Sakura se sentó en una silla del pequeño balcón y saco aquel sobre de su bolso. Pasó los dedos por aquella dirección y chasqueó la lengua.

— Maldita sea... —murmuró. El paso de los años se reflejaba en aquel pedazo de papel desgastado y aquella dirección que alguna vez estuvo visible ahora estaba prácticamente borrosa. Sakura gozaba de una buena memoria pero tampoco era excelente, cuando leyó por primera vez ese sobre su cerebro apenas y tuvo tiempo de registrarla en sus memorias y, ahora que más necesitaba de esta pista, se encontraba prácticamente in entendible— Konoha-Mura calle Un...—proyectó el sobre contra la luz intentando descifrar— Unmei... El numero... ¿Es esto un 6? —acercó el sobre a su cara—Si... Eso debe ser ¡Calle Unmei Número 16!

* * *

— Mina-chan tiene mucha energía ¿Verdad?

Elie le dio la razón a su prima asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ambas observaban absortas desde la otra cama como la pequeña Uchiha brincaba sin parar.

— Siempre está así después de su siesta.

— Akari-neechan dice que es porque son pequeños.

— ¿Akari es tu amiga del hospital?

Asuka asintió con una sonrisa.

— Sí. la conocí el año pasado cuando estuve ahí varios días —Vaciló con un pequeño silencio— Ya sabes... Me tuvieron que abrir. No me gustaba el cuarto así que salí en la noche y conocí a Akari-neechan en la maquinita de zumos. Es muy divertida y no parece enferma.

— ¿Que tiene?

Asuka se encogió de hombros y se recargó sobre la cabecera de la cama, encogió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas dejando su barbilla sobre estas.

— No sé, algo de los huesos. Ella estaba en la parte normal no en la privada como yo. Sus papás gastan todo en ella —suspiró— me pareció injusto, es mi amiga y quería un amigo conmigo. Hable con oto-chan. El papá de Akari-neechan trabaja con Oto-chan y Sasuke-jichan así que papá hizo que estuviera conmigo, en la cama de a lado. Akari-neechan dijo que ahora sus papás parecen más contentos, ya no están preocupados. Pero yo vi a su oka-chan y oto-chan llorar y tomarle de las manos a mi oto-chan. Oka-chan dijo que era por gratitud.

Elie colocó sus manos atrás y miró el techo.

— Yo creo que Tío-Tachi está pagando por Akari-san así como paga por ti, para que las curen. Oto-chan dice que la gente que trabaja para el son su otra familia. Y la familia se apoya, ¿No?

— Supongo. No se que haría sin Akari-neechan ahí a mi lado. Ella me hace olvidar los dolores porque cuenta historias muy bonitas. Quiero ser como ella cuando crezca.

— ¿Es mayor que tú?

— Si. Tiene 12 pero en unos días es su cumpleaños. Te la presentaré.

Elie sonrió.

— Sería genial.

Ambas voltearon la cabeza cuando escucharon la puerta de la terraza correrse. Sakura entró a la habitación y las miró con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro.

— Daremos una vuelta, Niñas.

— ¡Si! —Gritaron emocionadas.

* * *

Sakura bajó la velocidad cuando llegó a aquella calle con un letrero sobre un poste "Unmei" extrañamente aquella calle se le hacia muy familiar.

— 16... 16 —murmuraba mirando los números pintados sobre las casas y establecimientos.

Sintió su corazón latir con fuerza cuando encontró aquel dieciséis que tanto ansiaba. Era una casa de colores pálidos entre dos tiendas modernas, poca atención le prestó a dichos locales, su mirada estaba absorta en aquella casa. podía estar a punto de obtener una pista sobre el paradero de su suegro porque algo le decía que el era el remitente de dicha carta.

Estacionó frente a una de las tiendas y bajó a las niñas. Con Minagawa en brazos, Elie tomada de su mano y esta a su vez tomando la de Asuka, tocó el timbre de aquella casucha y tragó saliva.

— ¿Quién vive aquí, Okachan? —Preguntó Elie.

— Alguien que posiblemente conoce a tu abuelito.

los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

— ¿De verdad?

— Con suerte —murmuró mientras volvía a tocar— vamos, vamos.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Sakura miró a la señora que barría fuera del puesto de a lado. Una tienda de antigüedades, por lo que pudo leer.

— Si, ¿este es el numero 16 de la calle Unmei?

— Así es.

— ¿Sabe si tardaran mucho en regresar las personas que viven aquí?

— Oh, querida. Espero que no vengas de muy lejos — Dijo con una sonrisa apenada— esta casa a estado deshabitada desde hace algunos años. Era una familia con un hijo.

— Un hijo —Murmuró— ¿Y... Sabe que pasó con el hijo?

— Creo que se fue al extranjero. la pareja se mudó pero solo kami-sama sabe a donde. Van a demoler la casa para hacer una tienda ¡Como si no hubiera muchas ya! ¿Te puedo ayudar en otra cosa?

Sakura sonrió débilmente.

— No, gracias.

Era horrible esa sensación de haber estado tan cerca de algo y haberlo perdido con la misma facilidad. Esperaba que los archivos que Neji le enviaran dijeran algo sobre el paradero de su suegro. Pero, no podía darse por vencida tan solo por una pista que se le escapo entre los dedos. Era sábado, un día bello y tenía unas horas antes de regresar a Konoha. Disfrutaría de ello con las niñas. En ello estaba cuando su celular sonó, sonrió cuando vio el nombre de su marido en la pantalla.

— ¿Has terminado en la empresa, cariño?

Sasuke ahogó una risa.

— Quisiera. No solo tenemos lo de los nuevos, también acaba de surgir un nuevo contrato con una empresa Canadiense. ¿Haz oído hablar de la empresa ColorInk?

Sakura sintió un pequeño escalofrío y algo en su interior le dijo que ese nombre debía significar al para ella pero no podía recordar que.

— Me suena familiar.

— Supongo que sí, es una empresa de Montreal dedicada a la publicidad y a darme dolores de cabeza e interminables horas de trabajo —se escuchó una voz de fondo y risas, seguramente Itachi— ¿Tu que haces?

— Oh, estoy con las niñas en Konoha-Mura. Alexis se llevo a los chicos y Andy al campamento y yo decidí tener una tarde con mis chicas favoritas.

— Me parece bien. Estaré en casa como a las cinco o seis, ¿Te encontraré ahí?

— Si, yo creo.

— Perfecto. Te dejo, tengo que trabajar —Otra vez se oye una voz divertida de fondo— Que te jodan, Itachi. Nos vemos, cariño.

— Si, te amo.

— Yo también... ¡Estupido, Itachi!

Sakura rió ligeramente y guardo su celular, cuando dirigió su vista al frente sonrió comprendiendo el porque aquella calle le era tan familiar. Miró el cartel de la tienda y leyó: "Magekyô".

Deja vú.

* * *

Sasuke colgó el teléfono al mismo tiempo que tomaba un cojín del sillón de su despacho y se lo aventaba a su hermano de pie junto a la ventana.

— No aguantas una broma, hermanito.

— espero que tu lo hagas cuando yo te fastidie mientras hablas con Alexis.

Itachi sonrió.

— opción descartada, hablé con ella mientras fui al baño.

Sasuke gruño y el rió a carcajadas.

— Mejor dejémonos de tonterías y vamos a ver como van los nuevos —Se puso de pie— lo ultimo que quiero es aumentar un problema a la ecuación.

— Tranquilízate, Sasuke. Necesitas vacaciones.

— Buena idea, tu estarás a cargo una semana.

Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se dispuso a seguir a su hermano quien ya había salido de la oficina.

— ¿Qué? ¡No me refería exactamente a eso!

* * *

Fingió prestar atención a lo que su jefa de entrenamiento decía mientras movía el mouse de la computadora.

Era un fastidio tener que hacer todo eso, pero también era necesario, aunque no necesitara que le explicaran cosas que ya sabia ellos tenían que creer que si.

Todo era parte de un plan.

— Oh, ahí vienen —susurró la mujer.

El alzó la cabeza y pudo ver a dos hombres altos en traje que venían discutiendo sobre algo, cuando se acercaron dejaron de hablar y el de cabello corto hablo dirigiéndose a la mujer.

— ¿Es este el nuevo empleado de la sección de informática, Wakane-San?

— Si, así es, Sachou. Este es Yakushi Kabuto-San.

Sasuke lo miró e hizo una leve inclinación.

— Bienvenido a Sharingan.

Kabuto se acomodó sus lentes antes de hacer una reverencia.

—Gracias por la oportunidad... Sachou. Prometo no defraudarlo.

— Eso espero. Wakane-San no se olvide de la junta de esta tarde.

— Por supuesto que no.

— Bien, sigan trabajando.

Una vez que estuvieron relativamente lejos Kabuto hizo el primer comentario.

— ¿Ese era Uchiha Itachi?

Kaori Wakane parpadeo antes de comprender y sonreír.

— Oh, no. Ese es Uchiha Sasuke, es nuestro actual presidente, Uchiha Itachi era quien venia con el y esta a cargo de la vicepresidencia. Ya tendrás oportunidad de conocerlos adecuadamente en la fiesta de bienvenida este viernes.

— Si, supongo. He oído rumores de que son unos playboys.

Kaori rió.

— Eso era antes, ahora solo son de una sola mujer.

— ¿Están casados?

— Si, Sasuke-san lleva casi 6 años de matrimonio e Itachi-san tan solo unos meses menos.

Kabuto sonrió.

— Con hijos, supongo.

— Si, Sasuke-San tiene una niña de cinco años y unos mellizos de tres e Itachi-San es conocido como el padre con suerte, los dos embarazos de su esposa han sido de mellizos. Tienen cinco y cuatro años aunque una de la pequeñas es de salud delicada, toda una pena... —Miró a la nada por unos segundos y después sacudió la cabeza— en fin, será mejor que siga con el trabajo, hay mas nuevos en entrenamiento que capacitar. Si tienes alguna duda, ya sabes donde esta mi cubículo. Suerte.

Kaori alzo la mano en despedida mientras se alejaba.

— Gracias —susurró Kabuto— has sido de **mucha** ayuda -Y en sus labios se formo una de esas sonrisas capaces de provocar un sin fin de escalofríos.

* * *

Al momento que Sakura empujo la puerta de la pastelería una dulce campana sonó anunciando la llegada de nuevos clientes. Dejó que las niñas entraran antes de cerrar la puerta.

Eligieron una mesa cerca de una gran ventana y acomodó a Mina en una silla. Enseguida una joven muy simpática se acercó a pedir su orden. Sakura eligió un pedazo de tarta de zarzamora y un capuchino, para Elie una buena rebanada de pastel de chocolate y leche chocolateada, Asuka optó por una rebanada de pay de queso y un jugo de manzana y para la pequeña Mina un budín y un vaso de leche.

En cuanto la joven se fue, Sakura admiró el local que estaba casi lleno, se respiraba una calma y el delicioso aroma a postres hechos en casa te hacia sentir bienvenido.

Asuka bajo de su asiento y miró a su tía.

— Voy al baño, Sakura-jichan.

— De acuerdo, ¿Te acompaño?

- No, gracias. Enseguida vuelvo.

Asuka se dirigió hacia el baño y lo encontró hasta el otro extremo, tardo unos dos minutos antes de lavarse las manos, se miró al espejo y suspiró. Enseguida tomo aquel colgante de plástico en forma de corazón que tenía en el cuello y lo abrió, contó las pastillas. 5. Tenia que recordar decirle a sus padres que rellenaran el colgante, pero al menos tenia las suficientes antes de regresar a casa.

Salió del baño y caminó cabizbaja metida en sus pensamientos, tales que no sintió como alguien caminaba de espaldas y chocaba con ella tirándola boca abajo contra el suelo.

— ¡lo siento tanto! -se disculpo el hombre arrodillándose mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña y la ponía en pie— ¿estas bien?

Asuka se tallo la cara aunque empezaba a sentir cierto ardor en la rodilla. Genial. Ahora sus padres se iban a poner histéricos y posiblemente la llevarían al hospital.

— ¡Si! Estoy bien.

— Fue mi culpa —seguía disculpándose mientras sacudía la ropa de la niña y elevaba su mirada— ¿Te has...? —su pregunta quedo inconclusa al mirarla a la cara, observando esos ojos de un verde casi único, un verde frío y oscuro pero con algo desconcertante, de ese verde parecido a las canicas que por fuera parece de un tono pero cuando lo observas tiene otras tonalidades de verde en medio.

— Si, estoy bien —dijo sonriendo sin notar la mirada sorprendida del hombre— fue un accidente.

— Midoriko...—susurró.

Asuka parpadeó desconcertada.

— Eh... Mi nombre es Asuka, señor.

El hombre parpadeó saliendo de su trance momentáneo.

— Si... Claro. —Movió la cabeza— ¿Donde están tus padres?

— Vine con mi tía —Tomó de la mano al señor y se encaminó hasta la mesa— Ahí está.

— Su-chan ¿estas bien? —Sakura se inclinó y le reviso su rodilla raspada—¿Que pasó?

— Me temo que fue mi culpa.

Sakura alzó la mirada y exclamo con sorpresa.

— ¡Usted! Es la persona que me dio refugio tras la lluvia hace 5 años.

— claro, la recuerdo. — miró hacia donde estaba elie— Oh, ¿es está pequeña a quien esperabas esa vez?

Sakura sonrió.

—Si, es mi hija Elie. Esta es Minagawa y supongo que ya conoció a mi sobrina Asuka. Yo soy Haruno Sakura... Bueno, Uchiha.

— ¿U-uchiha?

— Si, es el apellido de mi esposo.

— O-oh. Muchos gusto, soy Fuku Uehara, el dueño del local —Hizo una reverencia— si me disculpa iré por algo para curar la rodilla de la señorita.

En cuando Fuku se fue, la joven que les había tomado su orden llego con sus pedidos, unos minutos después el hombre apareció y algo en el fondo le intrigaba a la pelirrosa.

— aquí esta —Dijo Fuku con una sonrisa mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a desinfectar la rodilla de Asuka.

— No es necesario, Uehara-san. —Dijo Sakura— seguramente tiene cosas que atender, yo lo haré.

— No es ningún problema, enserio.

— Bueno... Gracias.

Asuka observaba atentamente a Fuku mientras la curaba. No podía dejar de mirar cada una de las facciones de ese señor y no sabia porque.

— Uehara-San. ¿Usted tiene hijos?

Fuku sonrió.

— Si.

— ¿Y donde están?

— Oh, ellos tienen su vida y sus familias.

— ¿Y no se siente solo?

— ¡Asuka! —reprendió Sakura— no es correcto hacer esa clase de preguntas.

Fuku se puso de pie.

— No hay problema —sonrió— Bien, tu rodilla ya está lista.

— Gracias.

— De nada —Miró a Sakura— ahora si me retiro y no se preocupe por la cuenta, yo invito.

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Como cree?

— Insisto.

Sakura rió.

— si hace eso cada que venga me tendrá aquí todos los días.

Fuku soltó una carcajada.

— Eres bienvenida cuando quieras, Sakura-san. Hasta luego.

— Gracias. —siguió sonriendo hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina y miró a las niñas— Bien, será mejor que nos apuremos si queremos regresar a casa antes que oscurezca.

* * *

Después de visitar algunas tiendas en busca de recuerdos, por fin regresaron al cuarto de la posada.

Mientras las niñas se turnaban para ir al baño, Sakura se sentó en una silla cómoda frente a una pequeña mesa de cristal y sacó su mini-laptop de su bolso, la encendió y se dispuso a revisar su bandeja de correo.

— Genial —Murmuró al ver que tenia un correo de Neji—Sakura, aquí está toda la información que pude recaudar hace cinco años. Espero te sirva. Estamos en contacto —leyó entre susurros y se mordió el labio inferior mientras descargaba el archivo.

Tras unos segundos el archivo estuvo descargado y no perdió tiempo en abrirlo. Comenzó a leerlo y mientras más leía mas se iban abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa, hasta que ahogo un grito.

— No puede ser —Susurró.

* * *

_Muchas veces cuando estamos tan desesperados por saber la verdad podemos, sin querer, seguir pistas falsas que nos llevaran a ningún lugar y podremos conocer personas cuyo encuentro no es simple casualidad. la vida es muy caprichosa ¿Sabes? así como ahora tienes un amigo, mañana puedes perderle y así como tienes una esperanza puedes ser invadido por la negatividad._

_Sakura no sabia que estaba a punto de meterse en una situación que más tarde desearía haber evitado con todas sus fuerzas y Sasuke no sabia que le había abierto las puertas de su empresa a alguien que tendría su vida en sus manos._

_Son esos pequeños errores de los cuales nos arrepentimos luego que nos dan lecciones que nos marcarán toda la vida._

* * *

X.X.X

N/A

Un día de atraso, pero lo prometido es deuda. Espero les haya gustado y, como publiqué en mi página, ahora actualizaré ambos fanfics cada dia 15 y 30 del mes puesto que ahora me estoy enfocando en estudiar para mi examen de admisión a la universidad y ya no podré actualizar cada semana.

Muchas gracias a quienes me apoyan y siguen.

El nuevo capitulo de Love Kills estará hoy en la noche o más tardar mañana en la tarde puesto que aún lo estoy escribiendo y me falta editarlo y demás.

Sus preguntas:

**I.- ¿Te gusta el Suika?**

_Sí, me gusta esta pareja y, como no, habrá en este fic pero aún no. Tengo planes para Karin más adelante._

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes! Si tienen alguna duda, pregunta, o quieren saber algo dejen dicha cuestión en sus reviews y yo lo responderé de forma general en el próximo capitulo.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en FACEBOOK: **/ELMi**

Un review es una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**III**

* * *

Esperanza

* * *

_No hace mucho tiempo_

_Pensé tener el futuro en mis manos_

_Pero sigo jugando_

_Atado con mis recuerdos_.

* * *

.

Sakura se aferró al volante mientras conducía por la carretera de regreso a la ciudad. Aún tenía en su mente lo que había leído en aquel informe que Neji había enviado a su correo electrónico.

— Demonios —Susurró.

Lo más relevante que había podido sacar es que el nombre de su suegro era Fugaku, que debía de rondar entre los 45 y 50 años, estudió en la misma Universidad de la que ella había salido como doctora, su noviazgo con Uchiha Mikoto fue prolongado aunque algo turbio, sin mucha información sobre ello. Pero lo que más había impacto en ella y la causa de que estuviera en conmoción es que aquel documento decía que después de que Fugaku abandonara la mansión Uchiha y, por ende, a Mikoto y sus hijos, todo rastro de él había sido borrado, no había ninguna información sobre ello. Es como si el viento lo hubiese borrado de la faz de la tierra, decía Neji en el correo. Y eso significaba, por lógica, un problema enorme para la pelirrosa; Había enfocado todas sus esperanzas a que la investigación de Neji le facilitara las cosas o al menos la acercara un poco más hacía el paradero del padre de su marido pero no había sucedido así, estaba como al principio: sin nada.

Bueno, al menos ya podía ponerle un nombre.

Fugaku.

Pero sin apellido o alguna foto reciente y ningún dato actual iba a ser difícil saber qué camino seguir.

Ajusto su espejo retrovisor y sonrió al enfocar a las pequeñas que estaban en la parte de atrás. Elie y Asuka se divertían jugando con sus peluches favoritos: un conejo y un pato, respectivamente. Minagawa, en su asiento de bebé, cabeceaba quedándose dormida por el viaje.

Fijo de nuevo su vista al frente pensando en que iba hacer ahora, las pocas horas que había pasado en el pueblo no la habían llevado a nada, la dirección solo se había convertido en un callejón sin salida y en más misterios.

— Oka-chan —Llamó Elie desde el asiento de atrás— ¿No podremos encontrar a abuelito?

— ¿Qué abuelito? —Interrumpió Asuka antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar.

— Oh, no te he dicho —Contestó Elie con su tierna sonrisa— Como regalo por su cumpleaños, Oka-chan y yo buscaremos al papito de Oto-chan. Mi abuelito, tuyo también porque Oto-chan y Tío-Tachi son hermanos, ¿Cierto, Oka-chan?

— Así es, cariño.

— ¿Tengo otro abuelito aparte de Minato-Ojii?

— Sip. ¡Y Oka-chan lo va a encontrar!

— ¿Y dónde está?

— No lo sabemos, cariño —Contestó Sakura— Fugaku-San está... perdido. Pero te prometo que haré todo por encontrarlo.

— ¿Abuelito se llama Fugaku? —Preguntó Elie con sus ojitos verdes brillando de emoción.

— Sí.

— ¡Fugaku-Ojii! —Festejó dando ligeras palmadas.

— Sí, pero recuerda, ninguna de las dos puede mencionar el nombre de Ojiisan frente a alguien más ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Es un secreto? —Interrogó Asuka con el ceño fruncido— Oka-Chan y Oto-chan dicen que las familias no tienen secretos.

— Este es un secreto necesario, Su-Chan. —Dijo Sakura— Porque es una sorpresa, no solo para tu Tío Sasuke sino también para tu Oto-chan.

— ¿Cómo una sorpresa de cumpleaños?

— Exacto.

— De acuerdo. Yo guardo el secreto.

Elie abrazó a su prima por el cuello y sonrío.

— ¡Tendremos otro abuelito!

Sakura sonrío, todo valía la pena con tal de ver a su princesa sonreír. Regreso su concentración a la carretera y en silencio pidió a Kami-Sama que le pusiera una pista verdadera en su misterioso camino.

* * *

.

Kabuto se escondió tras una columna y marcó unos números en su teléfono celular antes de llevarlo a su oreja.

— Señor, ya los he visto. El menor es el que está a cargo de todo y el mayor es solo un vicepresidente justo como usted dijo —Hubo un silencio mientras contestaban del otro lado de la línea— No, al parecer ambos son unos padres de familia entregados —Sonrío— Por supuesto, lo mantendré informado.

Cortó la comunicación y se relamió los labios mientras sonreía de manera sínica.

— No sabrán ni por donde les llegó —Susurró antes de llevarse su lata de refresco a la boca tomando el último sorbo, seguidamente la aplastó y la tiro en el bote mientras caminaba entrando de nuevo al edificio del conglomerado Sharingan.

Él estaba ahí para destruir la felicidad.

* * *

.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al mirar a su primogénita reír mientras su pequeño san Bernardo le lamía la cara, el pequeño perro había sido bautizado, tras muchas opciones, como "Chibi" algo que había causado más de una broma en la familia tratándose de una raza que crece a grandes proporciones como el nuevo amigo de su hija. Pero Elie se había negado a ponerle otro, y así, Chibi había sido recibido en la familia. Asuka también reía, y su dulce risa llamó la atención del perro quien también se abalanzó sobre ella llenándola de baba y felicidad.

Estaban en el gran jardín de la mansión, aún había claridad, cuando Sakura consulto su reloj eran las cinco de la tarde así que salieron a tomar aire fresco después del largo viaje. Las niñas jugaban en el pasto mientras Minagawa dormía sobre una cómoda manta que su madre había extendido a un lado de la mesa donde se encontraba, no había querido dejarla en su cuarto porque sabía que solamente estaba tomando una siesta y no tardaría en despertar, siendo tan apegada a su mellizo, al no verlo en la cuna de alado seguramente se espantaría y Sakura no quería alterar a su pequeña durante los interminables segundos que le tomarían recorrer el camino desde el jardín hasta su habitación.

En ese mismo momento, la pequeña pelirrosa soltó un suspiro y se removió en sobre manta mientras apretaba contra sí una de las mullidas almohadas que tenía alrededor.

Sakura observó a su pequeña maravillada, recordando la cara de infinito amor que había mostrado Sasuke cuando le comunicó que estaba embarazada, ella sabía que le había hecho mucha ilusión saber que sería padre, aunque considerara a Elie como su hija, ella sabía perfectamente que había estado más que emocionado por ser padre por primera vez, biológicamente hablando, habían decidido esperar unos años antes de tener un hijo de ambos porque Sasuke no quería que Elie se sintiera apartada y quería disfrutarla para que se acostumbrara a la idea de que él ahora era su único padre. Cuatro años había sido la fecha mínima pero, por designios del destino, Sakura se había quedado embarazada por segunda vez tan solo dos años después de casarse, y la noticia fue recibida con emoción y alegría.

Mayor fue la dicha cuando, en la ecografía de su cuarto mes, habían descubierto que esperaban no uno, si no dos bebés. Sakura aún podía sentir los brazos de Sasuke alrededor de su cintura mientras le daba vueltas en el aire y la besaba con infinita pasión. Durante todo el embarazo se había comportado muy consentidor y protector, no perdía el tiempo de cumplirle hasta el más ridículo de sus antojos y, cada tarde, luego del trabajo, extendían una manta en el jardín, comían los tres juntos, Elie de tan solo dos años, solía pegar su oreja a su abultado vientre y decirle a sus hermanitos que se apuraran a salir, cuando Elie se quedaba dormida Sasuke solía acariciar su vientre y llenarlo de besos luego se quedaban tumbados de costado mirando a su pequeña hija dormir con una sonrisa en medio de ellos.

Suspiró al recordar esos momentos y, asegurándose que su pequeña seguía dormida, regreso su vista hasta su laptop.

Por más que leía y releía una y otra vez las investigaciones de Neji no encontraba la manera de buscar una nueva pista.

Se llevó los dedos a su cien y comenzó a masajearla pidiendo por un poco de iluminación.

Sabía que Konoha-Mura tenía algo que ver por el apartado postal de la carta, lo que la llevaba a pensar que Fugaku debía ser originario de ahí y posiblemente la carta fuera mandada antes de que este llegara a Konoha y formalizara su relación con Mikoto, pero.. Sí Fugaku había sido alumno de la Universidad de Konoha ¿Por qué mandaría una carta desde el pueblo? ¿Podría ser que haya sido enviada mucho después?

— ¿Y si la envió después de abandonar a Mikoto? —Se cuestionó— ¿Pero porque la abandonó en primer lugar? —Intentó hacer un recuento entre sus más borrosas memorias.

— _Tráela mañana, quiero verla otra vez; Te has convertido en una abuela bastante joven, Mikoto _—_dijo el anciano_—_Imagino que saldrás con la niña a comprarle ropa y a presumirla._

_Mikoto miró con algo de recelo a su hijo menor y luego sonrió a su padre._

— _Siempre he creído que las niñas son más fáciles de manejar._

— _¡ajá...! deja que crezca y entonces si habrá problemas, los chicos empezaran a rodearla. Mira tú...te juntaste con el primer chico que viste y 3 años después se dejaron, o mejor dicho lo dejaste. A las chicas hay que vigilarlas de cerca..._

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando aquel recuerdo le vino a la mente.

— Mikoto... ¿Dejó a Fugaku? —Se echó para atrás en la silla y miró al cielo— Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenías que morirte, Uchiha Tadashi? Seguramente tú sabías la verdad tras todo este misterio pero, claro, probablemente tú plan era llevar ese secreto contigo a la tumba, ¿No?

Cerró los ojos mientras viento movía sus rosados cabellos.

— _A Mikoto le molestó mucho quedarse embarazada de Itachi y aún más de mi _—_dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de ella._

— _Sasuke, no puede ser tu madre te quiere, lo sé ¿Qué madre no quiere a su hijo?_

_El encogió los hombros._

— _Si, quizá a su manera pero Itachi y yo le hemos molestado desde que nacimos. Se enamoro apasionadamente de mi padre a los 18 años, pero él no pertenecía a ninguna familia importante de Japón. No era más que una persona común y mi abuelo estaba seguro de que se había casado con mi madre por el dinero y la posición de la familia. Cuando mi madre se embarazó de Itachi el abuelo se puso alerta, y todo parecía ir bien pero cuando mi madre se embarazó de mi, mi padre cometió un fraude contra las empresas y mi abuelo lo echó._

— _¿Lo echo? _

— _O huyo, o lo compró, lo que fuera. Se marchó de Japón y jamás volvió. Mi madre pudo elegir entre marcharse con él o volver a casa. Escogió el estilo de vida tan cómodo al que estaba acostumbrada a vivir no al hombre que decidió amar. Pero se tuvo que quedar con Itachi y conmigo..._

Abrió los ojos de golpe y casi se sintió estúpida por haber olvidado aquello. ¿Fugaku había cometido un fraude contra Sharingan Constructions? Tratándose de un conglomerado tan famoso como lo era la empresa de su marido no sería extraño que algo de todo aquello hubiera sido causa de noticia en Japón.

Se incorporó y comenzó a teclear en su computadora, seguramente tendría que haber algo de todo eso en internet.

Sonrío.

— Realmente te encargaste de todo ¿No, Tadashi? —Susurró mientras sus ojos leían con rapidez los resultados de búsqueda en Google— Vivo o muerto sigues haciéndole la vida difícil a los demás...

Cuando por fin encontró un artículo que ponía "Escándalo para Uchiha Tadashi" y tenía fecha de hacía casi treinta años, solo bastaba un clic.

— Aquí estás.

Sakura se sobresaltó y cerró el navegador con rapidez cuando su mirada enfocó a Sasuke atravesando la puerta del jardín con una sonrisa. Controló sus nerviosos y también le sonrió.

— Llegaste. Pensé que tardarías más.

Sasuke se acercó a ella tomándola de la cara con ambas manos y besándola con pasión. Cuando el beso terminó Sasuke sonrió de lado con un profundo brillo en sus ojos negros.

— Logré terminar antes de tiempo. No podía quitarme la ansiedad de ver a mi hermosa esposa.

Un tenue sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, y es que aunque llevaran varios años de matrimonio no podía evitar sonrojarse cada que su marido le hacía algún tipo de sórdido comentario.

Volvieron a besarse y hubieran seguido con su momento romántico si no fuera porque la pequeña Elie dejó de prestar atención a su pequeño perro y se dio cuenta de que su querido padre había llegado. Se puso de pie con rapidez y corrió con todas sus fuerzas con sus brazos extendidos.

— ¡Oto-chan!

Sasuke se incorporó con una sonrisa y se puso de cuclillas con los brazos abiertos que no tardaron en ser llenados por el pequeño cuerpecito de su hija.

— ¿Te divertiste en el pueblo, princesa?

Elie sonrió encantada.

— ¡Sí! ¡Comimos postre!

— ¿Ah, sí?

— ¡Tío Sasuke! —Saludó Asuka cuando llegó a su lado— ¿Oto-chan?

— Tú padre fue por tu mamá al campamento —Le contestó acariciándole la mejilla— Me pidió que te dijera que fueras una buena niña y los esperarás, que tenían una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿¡De verdad!? —Exclamó con sus hermosos ojitos rebosando de felicidad.

— Sí. Ahora, ¿Por qué no van adentro y le piden a Aiko-San que nos prepare unas botanas para que juguemos?

— ¿Videojuegos? —Preguntaros las dos pequeñas al mismo tiempo. Sí sus hermanos eran todos unos fanáticos del fútbol, estas dos niñas lo eran de los videojuegos se podían pasar el día completo presionando los botones del control y ellas dirían que estaban en un paraíso de felicidad.

— Por supuesto que sí.

Chillaron de emoción y entraron caminando con prisas hacía la casa llamando a Aiko-San entre gritos de emoción.

Sasuke se puso de pie y sonrió a su esposa, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en algo más unos quejidos llamó la atención de la pareja. Sakura se supo de pie y cerró su computadora dirigiéndose con una tierna y maternal sonrisa hacia la manta donde descansaba su hija menor.

— ¿Te hemos despertado, cariño?

Se sentó en la manta y le acarició una mejilla sonrosada a su bebé quién la miraba fijamente y todavía algo adormilada a causa del sueño.

— Kaa-Chan —Susurró la pequeña reprimiendo un curioso bostezo.

Sasuke se acercó y se sentó del otro lado de su hija. Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y su padre se inclinado depositando un beso en su frente para luego apartarle unos mechones de su bonito cabello rosado.

— Hola, bebita —Le dijo en voz baja y Minagawa soltó una pequeña risa.

— To-Chan.

Comenzó a hacerle cariñitos en la barriguita y se maravillo con la preciosa risita de su hija. Miró a Sakura y le sonrió como agradeciendo con su silencio el regalo que le había dado.

— ¿No te dan ganas de tener otro?

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendido— Extraño verte con tu barriguita —Respondió y Sakura se preguntó como una frase tan tierna podía sonar tan sensual en los labios del pelinegro.

— Dudo mucho que extrañes mis cambios de humor y mis raros antojos.

— Eso vale la pena al final de todo. —Contestó mirando a su hija.

Sakura soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

— Estás loco, Sasuke —Dijo— Los mellizos solamente tienen tres años y Elie acaba de cumplir cinco. Creo que tendríamos que esperar un poco antes de pensar en tener más hijos —Hizo una pausa— Claro está, si es que dejo que me embaraces de nuevo.

Sasuke sonrío de lado, logrando que la pelirrosa sintiera su piel arder.

— Cariño, eso no es ningún problema.

Sintió las mejillas arder y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Tú qué dices, Mina? —Preguntó Sasuke— ¿Quieres otro hermanito o hermanita?

— ¡Hermanito! —Exclamó aplaudiendo entre risas.

— Tus deseos son ordenes, preciosa —Dijo mientras entraba a la casa acompañado de las risas de su hija.

— ¡Sasuke!

Y, con las mejillas tan rojas como una manzana, entró corriendo detrás de él.

* * *

.

Sasaki Akari miró por la ventana de aquella silenciosa habitación, ahogó un suspiro mientras veía los últimos rayos del sol esconderse en el ocaso. Llevaba una semana internada y todo se sentía frío y solitario sin la compañía de su amiga de cuarto. Miró a la cama vacía de alado y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara sus labios.

Hasta hace un año su estancia en el hospital estaba confinada a una de las camas de las muchas que había en un cuarto para las personas en recuperación o que estaban ahí por tratamiento, sus pobres padres tenían que ajustar las cuentas para poder permitirse costear los caros tratamientos a los que tenía que ser sometida porque el seguro no los cubría y el único lugar donde los podía recibir era en el hospital de más alto prestigio de Konoha.

Pero todo había cambiado una noche cuando, deambulando por los pasillos, conoció a una pequeña de tres años que luchaba por alcanzar el botón de la máquina de zumos. Recordaba la sonrisa y ternura que le produjo verla agradecerle con sus hermosos hoyuelos y su pijama de hospital una talla más grande. Conversaron durante toda la noche y, dos días después, ella era trasladada al area privada del hospital a uno de los cuartos designados para la Familia Uchiha; Tenías que ser muy ignorante para no saber nada de esa familia, no solamente eran ricos y dueños de una de las mejores constructoras del país si no que, era precisamente, en dicha empresa en la que sus padre era empleado como constructor. Por petición de aquella pequeña y, apenas el Vicepresidente se enteró que la hija de su buen empleado necesitaba internarse constantemente en el hospital igual que su pequeña hija, no dudo en apoyarlos haciéndose cargo de sus gastos médicos y lograr que fuera atendida como una princesa.

Sus padre no tenían como agradecer toda aquella generosidad, pero Akari sabía que ella sí, aunque no devolviera ni la mínima parte, podía brindarle su amistad a esa pequeña niña como agradecimiento, aunque no suponía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo; Era un placer ser su amiga.

Suspiro al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron al mirar a un muchacho de cabello plateado oscuro, hermosos ojos dorados, alto y delgado con una sonrisa juvenil en su rostro, entrar y acercarse a su cama.

— ¡Ren-Kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Sí quieres me regreso...

— ¡Claro que no, tonto! —Respondió con una sonrisa— A lo que me refiero es que no te esperaba. Pensé que no saldrías del internado hasta el próximo fin de semana.

Ren sonrió y se sentó en la cama depositando un beso en su frente.

— Quería darte una sorpresa, bonita.

Akari se sonrojó, a pesar de conocerlo de toda la vida gracias a que la madre de Ren había sido una de las mejores amigas de su madre y que ambos llevaran casi un año y medio de ser novios, no podía evitar sentirse cohibida ante las demostraciones de ternura que tenía hacia ella, después de todo apenas era una jovencita de doce años.

— Me ha gustado la sorpresa —Susurró encantada.

Ren buscó en su mochila y sacó una pequeña cajita con un moño rosa encima.

— Cómo no podré estar para tú cumpleaños, creo que es buen momento para dártelo —Dijo dedicándole una de sus más bellas sonrisas— Feliz decimotercer cumpleaños, Kari-Chan

Akari le besó la mejilla en agradecimiento y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al ver el precioso anillo plateado con un pequeña piedra roja que había dentro.

— ¡Es hermoso! No debiste...

— Claro que sí —Replicó el joven de casi catorce años tomando el anillo de la cajita y colocándolo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la joven— Ésta es una promesa, Kari-Chan. Servirá hasta que pueda sustituirlo por uno de compromiso. Estaremos siempre juntos.

Akari lo miró con ternura y le acarició la mejilla.

— Oh, Ren-Kun. Es hermoso de tu parte pero... —Se mordió el labio inferior— Los dos sabemos que quizás no pueda cumplir esa promesa.

El joven frunció el ceño y colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

— No digas eso, te lo prohíbo. Lograremos estar juntos, Kari-Chan. Para siempre.

— Aunque eso pudiera suceder, no quiero que sacrifiques tu vida por estar alado de alguien con un cuerpo tan débil —Sonrío— Mereces algo mejor.

— Tú eres lo mejor de mi vida, y no digas más —Replicó con algo de rudeza pero enseguida consiguió embozar una sonrisa— Mejor cuéntame que harás para tu cumpleaños.

La chica suspiró sabiendo que sería imposible hacerlo razonar y le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Mis padres vendrán y celebraremos aquí, Su-Chan también vendrá y nos pintaremos la uñas —Contó con alegría pero luego hizo un puchero— Es una lástima que no puedas estar aquí, quería presentarte a Su-Chan.

Ren colocó las manos hacía atrás y miró la cama vacía de alado.

— ¿Es la que comparte habitación contigo, no? ¿La del corazón?

— Sí. Es una niña de lo más hermosa y divertida. Y sé que Asuka y tú se llevarían muy bien.

— Bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros— Mejor hablemos de algo más interesante: Tú.

Akari rió mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro.

— Eres incorregible, Hatake Ren.

* * *

.

— ¡Oto-Chan! —Gritó Asuka al ver a su padre entrar a la sala, tiró el control remoto y corrió hacia sus brazos que la alzaron con alegría.

— Con cuidado, pastelito.

— ¡Sí! ¡Gané! —Festejó Elie abrazándose a su padre.

— Tío Sasuke me dijo que tenían una sorpresa —Comentó después de darle un beso a su madre de bienvenida— ¿Cuál es?

— Es algo que querías hace mucho tiempo y que papá quiso comprarte —Contestó Alexis sacando una pequeña bolsita detrás y entregándosela a su hija— ¿Por qué no lo abres?

Asuka obedeció y sus ojos se iluminaron al sacar el estuche rectangular.

— ¡Sugoi! ¡Es el videojuego que anunciaron en la tele! —Festejó alzando la caja— ¡Mira, Elie, Mira!

— ¡Que padre! ¡Eres lo máximo, Tío-Tachi!

— ¿Podemos jugarlo? ¡¿Podemos?!

Itachi besó a su hija en la frente y la puso en el suelo.

— Claro que sí.

— ¡Gracias!

Asuka se dirigió hasta el Xbox y colocó el disco entusiasmada mientras Elie ocupada otra vez su lugar en el suelo y Sasuke se ponía de pie para sentarse en el sofá detrás de las pequeñas, tomó a Sakura de la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la sentó sobre su regazo, con su espalda apoyada en el brazo del sofá y sus piernas estiradas. Itachi y Alexis se sentaron en el mismo sofá, ésta última siendo abrazada por los hombros por su marido.

Cuando el disco estuvo colocado Asuka se sentó entusiasmada a un lado de su prima y ambas fueron hipnotizadas por la imagen del videojuego.

Ambas parejas sonrieron al ver a sus hijas sonriendo de felicidad.

— ¿Y Mina? —Preguntó Alexis al no ver a su pequeña sobrina en la sala.

— Al parecer quedó exhausta por el viaje —Respondió Sakura— Tomó una siesta cuando llegamos, despertó, comió y unos momentos después cayó rendida de nuevo. Aiko-San está viendo su programa de televisión arriba así que le está echando un ojo.

— Es la primera vez que los mellizos duermen separados, ¿No? —Preguntó Itachi y al ver a su cuñada asentir, sonrío— Yo recuerdo que la primera vez que Asuka se separó se Asuke fue el año pasado para la excursión del Kínder, mi pobre pequeña se la pasó llorando toda la noche, y es que ni siquiera cuando está en el hospital se separa de él, pero ahora lo maneja bien. Y Andy y Odín han tenido la fortuna de no separarse.

Sakura asintió.

— Por eso mismo no quería dejarla tomar su siesta pero está muy cansada —Contestó— No sé si va a poder dormir está noche. Está tan acostumbrada a Koichi. Y no sé cómo estará mi pequeño.

— Descuida, cariño. Estarán bien.

— Estaba pensando...

— ¡Esa es una buena noticia, Lexi!

— Ah, que te jodan, Sasuke —Respondió la rubia lanzándole una mirada mortal. Sasuke sonrió y miró a Sakura lascivamente.

— ¿Qué dices, preciosa? ¿Le hacemos caso?

Sakura se sonrojó y los tres rieron ante la vergüenza de la pelirrosa.

— ¡Sasuke, las niñas!

— Ni se enteran —Respondió el azabache, y tenía razón las pequeñas estaban más entretenidas gritando y chillando mientras sus dedos se movían frenéticamente sobre los controles que en la conversación de sus padres— Pero bueno, ya, ¿Qué ibas a decir Lexi?

La rubia lo pensó unos segundos.

— Ah, sí. ¿No les parece extraño? —Preguntó— Que ambos tengamos al menos un par de mellizos.

— ¿Qué tiene eso de raro, Cariño? —Frunció el ceño Itachi.

— Bueno, yo no tengo un mellizo, ninguno de mis padres lo tiene, es más no hay ningún caso de mellizos o gemelos en la familia así que de mi parte no puede ser —Comenzó a explicar— ¿Tú no tienes casos de embarazos dobles en tu familia, Saku?

La pelirrosa lo pensó un poco pero luego negó con la cabeza.

— No. Mi papá solo tenía una hermana pero vivía muy lejos y mi madre era hija única.

— Eso nos reduciría a Sasuke e Itachi pero... ustedes solo tienen una tía, ¿No?

— Sí —Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Sakura miró a su marido con interrogación.

— Cariño, ¿La madre de Tsuki? —Sonrío ante la mala memoria de su esposa— Pero tienes razón, Lexi. Nuestras únicas parientes son la tía Hanako y Tsuki.

— ¿Entienden mi punto? Es raro...

— Es que somos todos unos sementales, cariño —Bromeó Itachi con una sonrisa seductora— Capaces de embarazar doblemente a nuestras bellas y fértiles esposas.

Los hermanos rieron mientras Alexis golpeada cariñosamente a su marido en el hombro y éste le respondía con un beso.

Sakura quedó absorta ante la información que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado algo tan importante? Se había borrado completamente de su mente el hecho de que Tsuki es también una Uchiha y la observación hecha por Alexis podía ser una nueva pista ya que no quedaba más explicación que el gen de los mellizos tendría que estar de parte de Fugaku pero ¿No había dicho Sasuke que solamente tenían una tía?

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo al presentir que estaba descubriendo algo nuevo.

Por algo dicen que cuando piensas demasiado en algo no te das cuenta que lo tiene justo frente a tus narices. ¿Qué mejor manera de saber lo que pasó en la familia Uchiha que escuchándolo de ellos mismo? Había cerrado sus posibilidades a Sasuke, Itachi y Mikoto como los únicos Uchiha y se había olvidado por completo que aún había dos personas más que seguramente podrían ser la clave para revolver el misterio y acercarse más a Fugaku.

Tsuki y Hanako Uchiha.

La pista verdadera que a Kami-Sama tanto había pedido.

.

_¿No es maravilloso estar rodeado de quienes amabas y crear bonitos recuerdos? Lo único malo es que así como puedes estar rodeado de felicidad, al siguiente día está se va como la espuma de los mares. Akari, una chica sensata que tenía los pies bien aferrados a su triste realidad. Ren, un chico optimista que prefería transformar la cruel realidad en preciosos y fantásticos sueños. ¿Podría el destino permitir que aquella promesa representada en un pequeño anillo pudiera hacerse realidad? ¿Realmente aquella pista conduciría a Sakura hasta lo que tanto anhelaba?_

_Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, le diría tanto a cada uno de ellos, lucharía con todo para prevenir un futuro en el que me hubiera gustado no vivir pero supongo que eso de nada serviría. Lo que está destinado a pasar tiene que suceder y de los errores y de las tragedias del pasado se aprende en el presenta para poder vivir en el futuro._

_Solo quedaba tener la cordura de guardar esas sonrisas y esos preciosos momentos de felicidad en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones como un amuleto de la suerte para poder encontrar las fuerzas para luchar contra la tormenta que estaba por llegar a nuestras vidas..._

* * *

X.X.X

¡Hola! Segunda día de actualización.

Antes que nada quiero dar un **Agradecimiento especial** a _**Raven Sakura**_por darme la idea para el nombre del perrito, solamente que puse su equivalente en japonés para que vaya más acorde con el ambiente, ¡Muchas gracias! igualmente **GRACIAS **a quienes dieron su opinión para el nombre, me pone feliz ver su iniciativa.

Y, ahora si:

¡Aparecieron más personajes! Y parece ser que nuestra Saku ahora sí tiene un buen anzuelo. Muchos ya tienen a sus candidatos para ser la cara detrás de la narración de la historia y me agrada saber que hacen sus propias investigaciones, veremos al final de esta historia quién de ustedes logró averiguar de quién son todas estas memorias. ¡Sigan pensando en posibles candidatos!

Mil gracias por el apoyo para con mi examen, ya estoy a una semana de presentarlo y mi cerebro está lleno de Química, matemáticas, español, biología y Psicología.

Espero les haya gustado.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en FACEBOOK: **/ELMi**

Un review es una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**IV**

Pistas

* * *

_Cosas sobre ti_

_Cosas sobre mí_

_Cosas sobre alguien_

_Cosas que no sabemos._

* * *

.

Sakura jugó con el popote de su frappe por quinta vez mientras esperaba con nerviosismo a que su prima política apareciera en el Starbucks en el que la había citado esa mañana, en un primer punto había pensado en ir directamente con Hanako-San pero tras razonar que realmente nunca había tenido un contacto directo más que un cordial saludo en los cumpleaños de Himawari o alguna reunión Uchiha, no tenía el suficiente valor como para presentarse en su casa y comenzar a bombardearla con preguntas tan delicadas como el misterio de Fugaku.

Así que, haciendo uso de su razón llegó a la conclusión de que primero era mejor hablar son Tsuki, sabía que la entendería y que la ayudaría.

Tras revisar el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, alzó la vista para toparse con la radiante embarazada que entraba al café y la saludaba con la mano. Tomó lugar frente a ella y Sakura le entregó un frappe que había pedido para ella.

— ¡Arigato, Saku! —Exclamó sorbiendo con alegría el café— Disculpa por el retraso pero Gaa-Kun y yo tuvimos que distraer a Hiri-Chan para que yo pudiera salir sin que se diera cuenta si no, no podríamos hablar. ¿Los niños están en casa también?

Sakura asintió

— Sasuke tiene el día libre así que él e Itachi están jugando con los niños a guerras de globo con agua.

Tsuki suspiró

— Que bonito es ser joven. —Sacudió la cabeza eliminando sus ideas infantiles— Pero, bueno, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no podías decirme por teléfono?

Sakura sorbió su café antes de suspirar y hablar.

— No es algo fácil, y tienes que prometerme que lo que hablemos no saldrá de aquí. No se lo dirás a nadie y mucho menos a tus primos.

— Mujer, me estoy comenzando a espantar.

— Quiero encontrar a Fugaku.

Tsuki se atragantó con la bebida y, tras unos segundos, consiguió tragar para ver a su prima política con una cara llena de sorpresa.

— ¿Al padre de los chicos?

Sakura asintió y comenzó a relatarle la pequeña e importante petición que Elie le había hecho hace una noche.

— Por eso es algo de vida o muerte. Los informes de Neji me llevan a un callejón sin salida —siguió relatando— y el comentario de Lexi me recordó que tu también eres una Uchiha. Si tuvieras alguna información o si tu madre la tuviera... después de todo Fugaku es el esposo de su hermana.

— Sakura, por supuesto que te ayudaré pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Creo que estás en un error. —Contestó dejando el frappe a un lado y mirándola con seriedad— Mi madre no es cuñada de Fugaku, Fugaku Uchiha es su hermano.

* * *

.

Las risas de los niños llenaban la mansión Uchiha de una vida desbordante, Aiko-San dejó una bandeja con bebidas sobre la mesa en la que Mikoto estaba con su nieta más pequeña sentada en su regazo y peinándole su largo y bonito cabello azabache en dos trenzas. La pequeña jugaba con su pato de peluche mientras tarareaba contenta por la atención de su abuela. Una vez que dejó la bebidas, Aiko-San se llevó una mano a la cadera mientras observaba con una gran sonrisa a los seis niños que corrían por todo el jardín con globos de agua entre brazos lanzándoselos unos a otros y huyendo de sus padres quienes los perseguían con unas grandes pistolas que lanzaban chorros de agua.

Los niños y Andrómeda habían llegado poco después del medio día del campamento deportivo y, aprovechando el calor que comenzaba a anunciar la llegada del verano, Itachi había sugerido una guerra de globos y agua para pasar la mañana-tarde. Alexis había tenido que ir un momento a la empresa ante una llamada de Naruto por algún problema con los proveedores y Sakura había salido repentinamente a tomar un café con Tsuki.

En ese momento Odín fue acorralado en el gran y único árbol del jardín y recibió un impacto de gran cantidad de agua.

— ¡Trampa! —Gritó mientras todos se alejaban corriendo y el agarraba un globo dispuesto a obtener venganza.

— Es increíble la alegría que transmiten los niños, ¿No crees, niña Mikoto?

Mikoto sonrío con esa calidez que había renacido en ella desde hacía algunos años.

— Ya lo creo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no habían risas de niños en esta casa —Suspiró— ninguna alegría en realidad.

Aiko se pasó las manos por el mandil y soltó una pequeña risa.

— Bueno, eso ya no será problema, por lo que veo tus hijos están empeñados en llenar ésta casa de pequeños angelitos.

Mikoto rió y le dio un beso a su nieta en la cabeza.

— Yo encantada —Contestó al momento que Asuka se volteaba y le dedicaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas— Sobretodo si todos son tan preciosos como mi Bella Su.

La niña rió encantada cuando su abuela comenzó a repartir besos en sus mejillas.

— Te quiero Obaasan —Dijo la pequeña mientras se sentaba de lado y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Aiko sonrió y decidió regresar a la casa a preparar unos bocadillos para los niños que, seguramente, cuando se cansaran de jugar entrarían como torbellinos a la cocina pidiendo alimento para sus ruidosos estómagos.

— Yo también te quiero, cariño —Susurró mientras tomaba su carita con sus manos y observaba sus facciones perdiéndose en sus recuerdos. En ese momento, la imagen de unos ojos verdes parecidos a los de su nieta llegó a su mente y no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su corazón— Eres tan parecida a ella.

Asuka ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó.

— ¿A quién, Obaasan?

Mikoto sonrió y le dio otro abrazo.

— A alguien que quise mucho.

Antes de que Asuka pudiera formular otra pregunta, Asuke se acercó corriendo y la tomó de la mano.

— Vamos Su-Su, jugaremos béisbol y tú serás la que reciba la pelota. ¡El casher!

— Catcher, Suke —Corrigió Mikoto.

— Eso que dice Obaasan.

Asuke jaló a su hermanita quién, con ayuda de la mujer, bajó de su regazo y enseguida fue arrastrada hasta el centro del jardín donde todos ya estaban tomando sus lugares. Itachi, quien sería el primero en batear, tomó en brazos a su hija más pequeña al verla y la llenó de besos en la cara haciéndola reír.

Mikoto suspiró.

— Tan parecidas.

Sasuke sonó un silbato y comenzó el juego.

* * *

.

— ¿Su hermano? —Preguntó Sakura comenzando a caer en un abismo de confusión— ¿Pero cómo? Tadashi y Mikoto son Uchiha. Siempre pensé que tu tía era Mikoto y Tadashi tu abuelo.

— ¡Ni Kami-Sama lo quiera! —Exclamó Tsuki consternada— Sí ese viejo hubiera sido mi abuelo, me habría puesto en adopción con tal de no compartir ningún lazo con él. Ese hombre era… sé que no debo hablar mal de los muertos pero simplemente era cruel —Se recargó en el mullidos respaldo y acarició su vientre— Mikoto por supuesto que es una Uchiha, hasta donde yo sé nunca firmó los papeles de divorcio que la deslindaran de Tío Fugaku. Pero Tadashi... ¡Esa es otra cosa! Él tenía de Uchiha lo que yo de rubia.

Sakura tomó unos segundos para analizar tamaña revelación.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué Tadashi se hacía llamar Uchiha?

Tsuki encogió sus hombros

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizás estaba loco, obsesionado, no lo sé. Eso es algo que nunca supe. —Contestó— Lo único que sé es que, después del supuesto fraude que Tío Fugaku cometió y poco antes que desapareciera, ese viejo decrepito se hizo con el apellido de la familia y con todo lo que mi tío tenía. Después desapareció y nadie volvió a saber nada, mi madre quedó en shock. Después de todo era querido hermano mayor pero nunca, si es que sabe lo que verdaderamente sucedió, ha querido contarlo. Yo era apenas una bebé cuando pasó todo eso así que no tengo muy claras las cosas pero, lo que si sé, es que mi Tío Fugaku no cometió ningún crimen si abandonó a sus hijos y a la mujer que amaba fue porque seguramente tuvo razones muy fuertes para hacerlo y no me extrañaría que Tadashi hubiera estado detrás de todo ello. Sé que ese viejo hizo algo turbio para deshacerse de él.

— ¿Crees que le puso una trampa?

— Seguramente. —Respondió tomando un sorbo— Para nadie es un secreto que Tadashi no aprobaba a mi Tío como marido de Mikoto, la familia de Tadashi siempre fue de buena posición no tan exageradamente buena como lo era él en sus últimos momentos pero siempre tuvo ideas arcaicas de que el dinero lo era todo. Mi tío era un simple estudiante universitario que trabajaba para sobrevivir y, eso sí, un brillante científico. Claro que su esfuerzo no rindió frutos hasta años después, supongo que fue entonces cuando el viejo se dio cuenta que tenía una gallina de los huevos de oro y se aprovechó de él cuando comenzó a hacer que la constructora ganara millones al año y se valió de todo para quitarle todo por lo que había trabajado.

— ¿Crees que Tadashi fue el que cometió el fraude?

— Realmente no me extrañaría que tal fraude nunca hubiera existido. Tenía los medios para hacerlo; era el presidente y dueño de Sharingan y Fugaku era tan solo un trabajador en ella, su yerno sin pedigrí. Un peón en su tablero. A nadie en de los altos ejecutivos de Sharingan se le pasó por la mente desafiar al gran jefe para interceder por su compañero de trabajo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Fugaku?

— Según lo poco que me ha sido contado, la versión oficial dice que antes de comenzar un juicio o ser encarcelado, Fugaku Uchiha decidió huir de sus problemas dejando a una depresiva Mikoto con dos hijos pequeños. —Respondió— Pero yo no lo creo. Sé que mi Tío no era un cobarde, y seguramente Tadashi lo amenazó o algo porque, si era inocente como se que lo es, no hubiera huido de esa manera. Mi padre, quién es primo de Mikoto, me ha dicho que algo más grande que un supuesto fraude tuvo que haber pasado para hacer que desapareciera como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

— ¿Algo como qué?

— No lo sé. No me hagas mucho caso pero creo que el fraude fue uno de los menores problemas, algo mucho más grande y peligroso tuvo que haber sucedido para que Fugaku decidiera desaparecer sin mirar a tras.

— Yo creo lo mismo —Apoyo Sakura— Todo esto... ¿Sasuke o Itachi lo saben?

— ¡Claro que no! —Contestó con los ojos bien abiertos— Contrabajo mi madre decidió contarme esto que ahora te digo a ti y eso porque cuando era adolescente encontré uno de los recortes del periódico que hablaban sobre el fraude. Según ella desde el momento en que Fugaku se fue Tadashi ordenó a Mikoto nunca hablarles a los chicos sobre su padre y Mikoto, quizás por el dolor, aceptó. Lo único que saben es aquello que Tadashi solía decirles cuando empezaron a preguntar sobre él. Como sabrás nada bueno.

Sakura asintió.

— Ahora más que nada estoy empeñada en averiguar la verdad y limpiar el nombre de Fugaku

Tsuki rió.

— Tadashi se debe estar convulsionando en su tumba y tratando de salir para impedirlo —Sonrió— Te agradezco esto, Saku. Si logras sacar la verdad a la luz y hallar a mi tío. No solo harás feliz a mis primos si no a mi madre también. No hay noche que no la escuchara sollozar frente a la foto de su hermano —encogió sus hombros— supongo que esa devoción a su hermano perdido fue uno de los tantos detonantes para que mis padres se divorciaran.

Sakura tomó su mano.

— Te prometo que lograré encontrarlo.

— Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda —Sonrió— Yo también quiero conocer a mi tío.

Ambas cerraron un pacto entre sonrisas pero ninguna supo en ese momento que estaban a punto de descubrir más de una verdad que eran mejor dejarlas enterradas en el olvido.

* * *

.

Después de unas cuantas horas de juego y de un baño de burbujas grupal para eliminar el barro que se había adherido a sus ropas, los niños estaban sentados alrededor de la bonita mesa en medio de la sala comiendo su merienda que consistía en Sándwiches de mermelada y crema de cacahuate y unos zumos de naranja.

— ¡Rawr! ¡De fresa! —Exclamó Minagawa con un puchero tras darle una mordida a su sándwich.

— El mío es de cacahuate —Dijo Koichi con un puchero similar al de su melliza.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y sin decir una palabra se intercambiaron los sándwiches y sonrieron con satisfacción mientras los mordían al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Mira mira, Nee-chan! —Dijo Odín pegándole un codazo a su hermana— ¡La torre de mermehuate!

Asuke rió a carcajadas señalando la obra maestra de su hermano, quien había apilado cerca de 10 sándwiches.

— Odín-Baka —Susurró Andrómeda tapándose la cara con dos manos. Volteó a ver a su padre sentado en el sillón detrás de ella junto a Sasuke mientras ambos comían Sándwiches y veían el partido de fútbol en la tele— Oto-san —Llamó interrumpiendo el viaje del bocadillo a la boca de Itachi— ¿No podemos regalar a Odin al señor que vende globos?

— ¿Eh? No cariño, tu madre se enojaría y no queremos que mamá se enoje.

Andy puso cara entre horror y frustración.

— ¡Pero es que está fallado! ¡Es un tonto!

— Eso es porque se parece a tu padre —Interrumpió Sasuke— en cambio tú eres tan inteligente y madura como yo.

Itachi dejó el plato con su sándwich en la mesa con total tranquilidad, suspiró y en un rápido movimiento capturo el cuello de su hermano entre sus brazos en una especie de llave.

— ¿Quién es el maduro? ¿Eh?

— ¡Obviamente tú no! —Gruño el menor— ¡Suéltame imbécil!

— ¡Tío Sasuke dijo una mala palabra! —Anunció Asuka horrorizada— ¡Obaasan!

Mikoto solo rió.

— A veces no se sabe quienes son los niños y quienes los adultos —Dijo una voz masculina entrando en la habitación.

Los mellizos Uzumaki más pequeños fueron los primeros en reaccionar poniéndose de pie y corriendo con los brazos abiertos hasta los recién llegados.

— ¡Ojiisan, Obaasan! —Exclamaron con una sonrisa.

Kushina tomó en brazos a su nieto llenándolo de besos y pellizcándole las mejillas, Minato alzó a su nieta y la elevó en el aire para luego darle un sonoro beso y apretarla contra su mejilla.

Tanto Itachi como Sasuke dejaron de pelear y tosieron disimuladamente sentadose con la espalda recta, Andrómeda y Odín desviaron la mirada al ver que el show había terminado y corrieron hasta sus abuelos cuando notaron su presencia. Los pequeños fueron dejados en el suelo y ahora ellos fueron los atacados con besos y abrazos.

— Claro, como siempre prefieren a sus abuelos —Dijo Alexis apareciendo detrás.

— ¡Okasan! —Exclamaron los dos pares de mellizos rodeando a su madre y abrazándola por las piernas. Lexi rió y beso a cada uno para luego dirigirse al sillón con su marido y darle un beso en la boca. Minato y Kushina se sentaron en el sillón junto a Mikoto. Por supuesto, ambas mujeres juntas quienes comenzaron a platicar como si no se hubieran visto en años.

Los niños continuaron comiendo y la torre de Odín fue destruida cuando Elie quitó el sándwich de la base.

— ¡Nooo!

— Era el de cacahuate —se disculpó con una sonrisa divertida— No hay que desperdiciar la comida, Odín-Chan.

— Eres cruel, Li-Chan.

— y tú muy llorón, Ototo.

— y tú muy metiche.

— y tú muy gritón

— y tú muy fea.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Baka! —gritó Andrómeda comenzando una pelea de manos con su hermanito en la cual era más el movimiento de sus brazos que los golpes que alcanzaban a darse.

— ¿No les recuerdan a alguien? —Preguntó Alexis con una sonrisa.

Sasuke e Itachi soltaron un gruñido y éste último coloco una mano sobre la boca de su esposa.

— Callada te ves más bonita, cariño.

* * *

.

Sakura alzó la mano en forma de despedida mientras veía a Tsuki devolverle el gesto antes de poner en marcha su coche y comenzar a alejarse por la carretera. Subió al asiento del piloto y se recostó mirando al techo mientras soltaba un tranquilizador suspiro, definitivamente ahora sí estaba sobre una pista verdadera y le daba escalofríos el pensar hasta donde llegaba la maldad de aquel hombre al que su primogénita llamaba abuelo, tal y como el quiso; había pensado que el episodio de Yamanaka había sido lo suficientemente escandaloso como para ahora saber que ese había sido un leve pecado comparado con los muchos más que seguramente Uchiha Tadashi cometió en vida.

Miró su laptop sobre el asiento del pasajero y la tomó colocándola sobre el volante. La prendió y busco el documento que había guardado con la noticia.

"_ESCÁNDALO PARA TADASHI UCHIHA"_

_Konoha, Japón/30 de julio 1983_

_Por Hozuki Mangetsu_

_El famoso empresario, dueño de la mayor constructora del país se ha visto envuelto en un problema que da mucho de que hablar._

_El mes pasado se dio a conocer que Sharingan Construcciones estaba a un paso de la bancarrota como resultado de un fraude cometido por uno de sus empleados; dicho personaje es nada menos que Uchiha Fugaku el yerno del presidente y, quien desde su unión a la heredera Uchiha Mikoto a pasado a adoptar el prestigioso apellido del Clan._

_Fuentes cercanas aseguran que Fugaku comenzó a desviar las ganancias de las constructoras a una cuenta ficticia maquillando minuciosamente la contabilidad._

_Como si eso no fuera suficiente golpe para el Clan, esta mañana se ha hecho del dominio publico que Fugaku ha decidido huir de la justicia unas semanas antes de que todo fuera llevado a la corte, nadie sabe su paradero y Uchiha Tadashi ha dado una rueda de prensa esta misma tarde expresando que desea que todo sea olvidado. "Me entristece demasiado que alguien que consideraba de mi familia hiciera esto; no lo culpo, sus motivos habrá tenido pero estoy consternado por mi querida hija quien es la más afectada. El caso será cerrado y, pido, que todos seamos capaces de olvidar este amargo suceso y seguir con nuestras vidas" dijo ante la prensa._

_Uchiha Mikoto conoció a Fugaku en sus años de Universidad y desde entonces han sido una pareja, la joven queda desolada ante todo esto con un niño de tres años y un recién nacido a quién dio a luz la semana pasada._

_¿Habrá sido capaz alguien a quien durante tantos años se le tomó como un hombre honesto de haber cometido un crimen, huido y dejado atrás a su pequeña familia?_

_Debido a las pocas pruebas que se dieron a conocer afirmando la culpabilidad de Fugaku, nos hace creer que hay en todo esto que no se ha dado a conocer y, que probablemente, las palabras del presidente son solo parte de un ensayo elaborado para calmar a los medios y conseguir que este caso sea dado al olvido._

_¿Cuál es el motivo al intentar ocultar la verdad?_

_Solo dos personas tienen la respuesta, una desea hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y la otra tiene paradero desconocido._

_¿Algún día será dada a conocer la verdadera historia?_

— Así que también le hiciste creer al mundo que tú eras un Uchiha —Susurró Sakura. Cerró su laptop y la dejó de nuevo sobre el asiento buscando sus llaves y arrancando el motor de la camioneta— Yo voy a desenmascararte, Tadashi. Así que realmente espero te estés retorciendo en tu tumba.

Y se dirigió a la carretera rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

.

— ¡Los tiburones se los van a comer! —Exclamó Elie mientras apretaba su almohada contra su pecho— ¡Naden pececitos!

— ¡Naden! —Corearon sus hermanos abrazándose a ella.

— ¡Un helado a que consiguen escapar!

— ¡Eso no vale, tú ya la viste Odín-Nisan! —reclamó Asuka golpeándole levemente con su pato de peluche.

Los niños estaban más que entretenidos mirando "Buscando a Nemo" mientras los adultos disfrutaban escuchando sus comentarios detrás de ellos.

— A veces me pregunto si no tendrán algún botón de encendido y apagado —murmuró Alexis recostaba sobre el pecho de su marido— No entiendo de donde sacan tanta pila.

— ¿De verdad que no, hija? —Preguntó Minato sonriendo— Yo tengo dos posibles respuestas —Agregó mirando de reojo a Kushina y a ella.

— ¡Oto-San!

Kushina simplemente se limitó a darle un codazo en el estómago del cual el rubio se quejó con un ligero gruñido.

Justo en el momento en que Sakura entraba a la habitación y comenzaba a abrir la boca para saludar a toda su familia, la película fue interrumpida por un corte informativo cuyo contenido capto la atención de todos los presentes.

— "Interrumpimos la programación para dar una noticia de último momento" —Informó la conductora— "Hace unos minutos nos acaba de llegar información de la prisión HEBI, todo parece indicar que el prisionero Orochimaru ha escapado esta madrugada..."

Sakura frunció el ceño al notar como Mikoto, Kushina y Minato se sobresaltaban ante la noticia. La pelinegra se llevó las manos a la boca y Kushina se apretó a su marido quien no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula.

— "La policía y la organización ANBU están trabajando en conjunto para dar con su paradero. Orochimaru, quién fue sentenciado a sesenta años de prisión y ya cumplía treinta fue enjuiciado por trafico de medicamentos ilegales y adulterados y por el homicidio de Shimura Danzo, uno de sus profesores en la Universidad de Konoha. Aquí mostramos una foto del fugitivo. Sí lo ven, llamen inmediatamente a las autoridades ya que es un prisionero calificado como peligroso…"

Sakura miró la foto de aquel hombre pálido y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

¿Por qué de repente sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir?

* * *

.

_Una verdadera pista puede acercarte más y más hasta donde se halla la verdad y, una vez en ese punto, no puedes retroceder y tienes que tener el valor suficiente para cargar con el peso de todo lo que te encuentres ahí._

_Esa tarde, creo yo, fue el inicio de todo. Aunque Sakura no hubiera comenzado a escarbar en el pasado éste, sin duda alguna, de todas formas hubiera ido a nuestro encuentro._

_¿No es escalofriante cuando todo cambia en un solo segundo y no tienes tiempo de protegerte?_

_Tal como un terremoto o un tornado el pasado comenzaba a acercarse con mucha velocidad y no había nada que nosotros pudiéramos hacer. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que desde ese momento los recuerdos felices serian solo recuerdos, hubiera reído con más ganas, celebrado, cantado, gritado de felicidad y abrazado a todos hasta el último aliento antes de que solo tuviera la opción de llorar._

_Los pecados que cometemos en el pasado tarde o temprano tenemos que pagarlos y lo que nadie nunca te advierte es que posiblemente sea alguien más quién pague por ellos._

* * *

.

* * *

X.x.X

¡Uh! Como siempre Orochi-gay de chico malo.

.

No tiene nada que ver con esto pero ¡EL MANGA! ¡Oh, Kishi! Vuelvo a tener fe en él. Casi se me salen las lagrimas al ver al Team 7 reunido de nuevo y ver que el SasuSaku puede ser, ahora más que nunca, una realidad. Y Sasuke con su idea de ser Hogake, ah que Sasu más loquillo.

Y, también nada que ver pero, ¿Alguien ha visto el anime de Shingeki no Kyojin? Si no, se los recomiendo profundamente (claro, si eres una persona extremada mente sensible será mejor que lo veas bajo tu propio riesgo) ¡Pedazo de anime! Estoy casi comiéndome las venas (¿) por el nuevo capitulo.

Eeeeeeeen fin.

Muchas gracias por leerme, nos vemos mañana (posiblemente, espero) con el nuevo cap de Love Kills.

Dios los bendiga.

Mi página en FACEBOOK: **/ELMi**

**Un review es una sonrisa.**

**¿Me sonreirías?**

**(Hazlo o Sasucake no se encuera)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
